REUNIFICATION
by altanna
Summary: A High Elf Enchanter finally finds the Dark Elf children stolen from her at birth...but she finds something else too.....Please read and review :-)


REUNIFICATION

(Though this story is a work of fiction, it is based on real characters I and many of my friends have created in the world of Everquest. I hope you enjoy it.)

"Tanna, it's been many seasons since this horrible thing occurred. I understand how painful it must have been, and yes, it was wrong. But I thought you'd put it behind you -- that you'd finally allowed yourself to begin healing!" Tyba rose, looking down at the High Elf who had been like a mother to her for so many years. "Now, though, I wonder if that is so," she continued. "You have given so much to me, to Devorah, Bryanna, and Katriona, and now you've taken in Cariad. We all love you. None of us would be where we are or where we're going if not for your influence, for your love." She smiled, her voice softening," I know you feel as though part of you is missing, and it is. Those of us you have nurtured and raised can only try to fill that void. But," she added, her voice hardening slightly with her emotions," you must understand something I've learned over the years, and I learned it from you. No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry." After allowing the echo of her words to diminish slightly, she turned and walked away.  
Rising quickly, Altanna watched Tyba enter the Cleric's temple in Felwythe. The words Tyba had spoken were true, but the young cleric had not experienced what her benefactress had, and was not enduring the dreams and nightmares that haunted her now. The painful betrayal had been so many seasons ago, and it was past time for her to have learned to deal with it, but the sudden pain that had suddenly reappeared in her life was making it's way through her like a deadly blast of venom. Returning to her seat, Altanna Spylkaster opened her jewelry kit, and selected a sparkling black sapphire to work with. Her lips moved silently as she spoke the words of the enchanting incantation and the bar of velium in her other hand suddenly gleamed as the power of her spell took effect. With a sigh, the beautiful high elf glanced over the peaceful water and tried to block the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
Was it her fault, she wondered? She knew, to her race, she had committed a horrible crime: she had loved a Teir'Dal – a powerful Dark Elf Necromancer, whose family had threatened her world and life with terrible evil because of their love. But still, she had willingly gone to him, had allowed the words of Innoruck to be spoken over their joined hands, had allowed herself to be claimed as his wife. More than this, she had allowed herself to be happy with him, to love him, to rejoice when she'd learned she would bear his child. And now, after all the seasons that had slipped by since his betrayal, she couldn't help but wonder about all she'd lost. The child had proved to be twin daughters, and she had marveled at their perfection when she'd first seen them. But the romance of their birth had lasted barely moments before a nurse had come and taken the girls without a word. She'd uttered only a slight protest at their removal, for the birth had taken its toll on her energies. After a short nap, she'd learned her life was changed forever. Kelanna was beside her – Kelanna, the soft-spoken Bard who had been as close to her as a sister -- Kelanna, who had died at the hands of the mighty god Cazic. On this day, she was alive, her music peaceful, her spirit supportive and pure. She'd leaned close to her, hugging her, then explained that they had to leave – that her husband was gone, the babies with him, and that Teir'Dal guards were waiting outside of the house to escort them to the Nektulous border. He had left her without a word. He had taken their children. She had not heard from him since, nor had she ever seen her daughters.  
With a sigh, Altanna turned back to her jewelry kit. Seconds later, she lifted the sparkling necklace and examined it with a smile. She intended it for Cariad, her youngest charge. The magical properties of the necklace would aid the young cleric as she practiced her art.  
"Am I disturbing your solitude?" The familiar voice sounded softly behind her, and the Enchanter turned to look into her friends face.  
"Never, Arrizen. Please, come sit with me."  
Glancing around at the solitude of Felwythe, the Erudite Mage almost smiled, but shook his head slowly. "I am sorry, Altanna, But I cannot remain. I stopped to inform you that Ixiblat Fir was seen in The Burning Woods, and we have been asked to help eliminate him. Will you come?"  
Without hesitation, she nodded. "Go, I will follow quickly. I need to return my things to my apartment. I will be no more than several minutes behind you."  
With a nod, the Erudite turned and left.  
Quickly, Altanna put the inventory of her jewelry kit together and closed it tightly. Darting through a darkened corridor, she slipped to the other side of the city and the small apartment she kept near the Caster's guilds. After taking only a moment to change her gown into something more suitable for hunting, she retraced her steps to the lake, and then followed the path Arrizen had taken out of the city.  
Watching her step once outside the boundaries of the castle, she skirted the path that led to a large, stone book. The miracle of transportation lay within the words on the page before her, and once understood, opened a magical door to a place far away that connected with many other territories. It was through this door she slipped, finding herself almost instantly in the serene and peaceful place called The Plane of Knowledge.  
With a sigh as she looked around, Altanna quickly headed for the darker part of the plane – the area that connected to the evil parts of the world. For a moment, she hesitated near a book that she knew would lead to Neriak, then shook her head and continued on to the book she knew led to The Overthere. Though not completely safe there, she knew she would have little if nothing to fear traveling alone there. She possessed great magical skills, knew spells of illusion, of confusion, knew spells that took the breath from an opponent's body, and robbed them of their own magical mana reserves.  
Opening her eyes, she found herself in the darkness of The Overthere. Beginning to run, she glanced from side to side as she passed the entrance to the large outpost, and noted that though the guards frowned as she ran by, they did not pursue her. Reaching a large banked wall, she turned left, knowing a little further down was a corridor she could pass through to reach a place called Skyfire, and from there she could easily reach The Burning Woods, and the battle with Ixiblat.  
As she reached the stone building containing the magical corridor she needed, she heard the cry.  
"Help me, please help me!"  
Turning quickly, Altanna saw a young, human wizard running towards her, his familiar flying quickly behind him trying to keep up. Behind them ran at least three varied enemies, one being a very large rhino, who grunted in anger as he approached.  
Straightening, she held her hands before her and whispered one simple word and one of the enemies, a large fowl of some sort, stopped, and staring towards them in confusion. She repeated the word, staring at a large cat, and watched as she, too, stopped her expression one of confusion. Only the rhino continued towards them, and she turned her concentration on him.  
"Thank you, Lady," the wizard said, turning back to look at his pursuers.  
"Go on," Altanna said. "There is safety inside the building."  
Nodding, he moved on, heading for the building.  
Her lips moved quickly and the spell was cast. The rhino whirled suddenly towards her, his own magic resisting the spell. With a slight chuckle, the Enchanter ran a short distance, then turned and cast the spell once more. The rhino stopped, his expression glazed with confusion as the memorization spell took effect.  
With a glance at the other two animals, Altanna turned to follow the wizard into the safety of the building. She stopped, hearing the challenge issued from a charging guard. "High Elves are the enemy of Innoruck! Stand and feel my blade!"  
Whirling, she mouthed the words of her most powerful spell, a charm, and she watched as the guard stopped charging, and smiled at her, approaching her as would a cherished pet. Turning to the mesmerized animals, she walked to a point in the middle of them, and then spoke softly. "Pet, guard here," she instructed.  
"Guarding you with my life, master," the Dark Elf replied, turning to look at the mezzed animals surrounding his mistress.  
Feeling deep inside her, Altanna knew she had tapped into her own mana reserves and would need time to meditate before she could fight. Glancing back at her pet, she smiled as she saw him whirl around suddenly, the charm broken. Speaking softly, she cast her most powerful root spell, and watched as the earth secured the guards feet, trapping him among the animals. With purpose, she strode up the ramp leading into the stone building, and sought the wizard. To her horror, she came face to face with a Dark Elf Captain, his bloodied sword in his hand, the wizard's body at his feet. "And now, High Elf," he said, hatred in every word," I take your life for Inoruuck!"  
Jumping out of his way, she stopped, her face hard with concentration. She spoke the words to mesmerize him, and watched him stop, looking at her with the same confusion on his face as the animals outside. With a quick breath, she turned once more towards the corridor leading to Skyfire, her soul in agony for the young wizard she had sent to his death. Behind her, she heard the guard she'd made her pet scream in agony as he was attacked by the animals who, one by one, had come out of their confused states; she began to run, knowing even if he was not following her, the animals would. As she entered the corridor, she heard the scream of the captain and the angry snorting of the rhino. Without further hesitation, she stepped into the darkness, and left them behind, knowing they could not follow her.  
Focusing a moment later, she smelled the sulfur and felt the heat that she recognized as the desert of Skyfire. She heard the familiar sounds of wyverns, wurms and bottom feeders as they sought their daily nourishment. Whispering the words of a spell softly, she cloaked herself in a blanket of invisibility, and moved quickly out of the corridor and into the heat of the desert.  
She did not see the gleam of the red eyes watching her, nor the woman cloaked in blood red robes as she followed her in silence, seeing her, though she'd cast invisibility upon herself.  
Following the wall of the building as it extended out in the desert, Altanna headed toward the boundary of Skyfire. Well ahead of her, she could see the familiar figure of Arrizen with his large Earth pet following as they weaved in and out of the rocks and lava pits scattered throughout the ground. She would catch up to him soon, she thought, and then she would sit and meditate long enough to rebuild her mana reserve. Then they would be ready for Ixiblat.  
She stopped with a scream, as a pair large claws raked over her back, knocking her to the sandy ground. Rolling over quickly, Altanna looked up into the eyes of an Ancient Wyvern, and then rolled again, barely missing the beasts' next attack.  
Rising quickly, she moved down the wall a little more, then turned back to watch the wyvern gaining ground. Concentrating, she mouthed the words to her mesmerization spell, and with a growing sense of unease, watched as the wyvern resisted the magic, closing the distance between them rapidly.  
Again, she mouthed the words. Again she cast. And again the wyvern resisted her magic.  
With a quick plea to the Goddess Erllossi, Altanna started running, keeping as far ahead of the charging wyvern as she could. She could feel his breath upon her back, could heart the crashing of his feet as he pursued her. Seeing a small pool of lava before her, she did not hesitate, but gathered herself to leap its width, only to have the wyvern catch her as her feet left the ground.  
The impact of his claws as they ripped her flesh took the wind out of her and stopped her jump before it really got started. She landed hard in the beginning of the pool and rolled quickly away from the scalding heat of the lava, trying to avoid the wyverns thrashing claws. She tried one, twice, and thrice to rise to her feet to begin to run again. Each time, the wyvern blocked her path, his claws raking bloody trails along her skin.  
Gasping for breath, she looked up at him, knowing she had lost too much blood, knowing she could not rise to cast, knowing this was how it would end....  
The wyvern stood over her, claws extended, and raised them to deliver the final blow, when suddenly he screamed, his features contorted in an agony Altanna had never witnessed in any living creature. The beast whirled, and her gaze followed his.  
A short distance away stood a Dark Elf donning a blood red robe. Her hair was black, her eyes glowing red even in the bright sunlight of the desert. She pointed at the wyvern, and the large skeleton at her side charged, engaging the wyvern with a cackle, and bringing him down in seconds before returning to the side of his mistress.  
Rising slowly, Altanna slowly felt a strange essence fill her, and felt the wounds on her body begin to slowly heal. She felt a measure of her own stamina return, felt her mana reserve slowly and slightly fill, and she looked back at the woman who had not moved.  
The Dark Elf stared at her, unflinching. Unmoving. Finally, after what seemed hours of just standing there, she nodded slightly, and then raised her arm suddenly, disappearing into the shadows, leaving her skeleton servant to crumble where he stood.  
Altanna mouthed the words of her invisibility spell, and climbed slowly to the banked zone wall and made her way as quickly as she could to her waiting friend at the Skyfire boundary.  
He rose when he saw her approach, and his expression was filled with alarm. "What happened?" he asked gently.  
She met his eyes and opened her mouth, but words would not come. She fell at his feet, overcome by exhaustion, exertion, blood loss and emotion. Though no words had been spoken, no identities revealed, she knew the face she'd seen in that young Dark Elf was her own.  
It had been her daughter.  
  
  
  
The door of the small apartment opened, and Arrizen Summonner looked up into the eyes of the young cleric, Tyba Sauveur. "Is she well?"  
Nodding quickly, Tyba sat beside him on the bench. "You thought quickly. Getting Kanati to her saved her life, and after examining her, we've both decided that she will recover. She is tired, and drifts in and out of sleep right now, but she's asked for Mom, and there's something else -- I'm not sure what as yet, but it seems to have given her back some of her spirit."  
The Erudite Mage thought a moment before replying. "I sent word to Mom. She should be on her way as we speak." He paused for a moment, looking into the soft green eyes of Tyba Sauveour. She was a cleric, a healer. She loved Altanna ferociously, as a daughter would a mother, and he wasn't sure how she would take this news. However, she needed to know the truth. "There was a woman in Skyfire – a woman Altanna believes she knew. That woman saved her life on the desert."  
Curious, Tyba sat up, her weariness gone for the moment. "Do you know who it was?"  
Arrizen shook his head slowly. "Not with certainty. I did not see her. Altanna said she was a Dark Elf Necromancer. Apparently she cast some kind of painful magic on the beast attacking Tanna. Once the beast was downed, she then cast a healing essence on her, and refilled her mana reserve a bit. Apparently, she then disappeared without a word. Altanna is sure she knows her."  
Tyba's face paled. "A Necromancer?"  
The Erudite looked into the cleric's eyes, seeing her fear and indignation. "She saved Tanna's life, Tyba. Who are we to judge those put on this world with us? My own son...."  
The cleric was angry and stood, staring down at him. "Your son worships Cazic-Thule, Arrizen! He worships a God who wants to destroy us. And if this witch practices the dark arts of necromancy, the god she worships wants to govern our world with hate. My goodness, it's not enough that her life has finally seen the last of Xarec...." She stopped, then sat down hard, her expression grim.  
Glancing towards her at the abrupt end of Tyba's tirade, Arrizen saw something peculiar in her expression. "What is it?"  
"Rodcet Nife help me," Tyba whispered as she leaned back against the cushioned bench. "Oh my goodness, Arrizen. Do you suppose the witch was Xarec's daughter?"  
"You mean Altanna's daughter?"  
Shaking her head, Tyba rose. "No, she is not Tanna's daughter. Tanna never got to hold her, to watch her grow, to add anything at all to her life. She may have been born of her body, but she is not her daughter -- especially if she practices the dark arts. It would be wise to keep them apart."  
A creak on the stairs coming up from the floor below broke their reverie; both turned to the sound. The large frame of a familiar Barbarian woman filled the hall, and her expression was one of disappointment. Climbing the remaining steps, she stood before them, shaking her head with a soft laugh. "No need to repeat a word; I heard enough, Tyba," she explained. "Keeping them apart is not your decision, hon."  
Arrizen rose from his seat politely, nodding to her. "I am glad you were able to come," he said.  
The woman smiled at him. "Of course I am able to come. My daughter needs me. Where is she?"  
Tyba smiled and closed the distance between herself and Windarie Deathstalker, enveloping her in a massive hug. "We can talk about it later, Mom. It's so good to see you. Is Dad coming?"  
Windarie looked down into the young cleric's eyes. "He'll be here, darlin. He had things to finish up in Halas – some kind of potions or something. He'll come. You know his family is important to him."  
"She needs him," the cleric said simply. "And she needs you. Come with me."  
Following quietly, Windarie entered the room where Altanna rested, stooping down to pass through the elven-sized doorway. Arrizen watched as the women entered the small apartment. It seemed like an eternity ago when Windarie and her husband Tibrith had first met Altanna Spylkaster and himself. They had been immediately adopted into the ever- growing Deathstalker family, designating the roles of "Mom" and "Dad" to the Barbarians. And, he thought, all who called them by these names loved them as the beloved parents they were, for their devotion was clear, their loyalty unyielding, and they protected their family fiercely. No one escaped Windarie's wrath if a member of her family was harmed, and Tibrith was always ready to use the magic he knew to protect his children in battle.  
With a sigh, the mage walked down the stairs and exited the building. For now, his duty was done. It was time to return to Erudin, to the peace and tranquility of his world and work. If he was needed, a missive would be sent, and he would return. Until then, his studies and students awaited.  
Silently, he made his way through familiar paths leading to the corridor out of the palace. He did not know as he made his way, that a certain Shadow-knight was waiting for him near the magical book in the Plane of Knowledge that lead to Erudin – a Shadow-knight who bore his name and his face, and worshipped as god as evil as Arrizen's was good.  
  
  
  
The area around the small bank in the Plane of Knowledge was quiet, the usual groups of people having moved on to other areas. Zyrii sat down near a large rock, and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes in reflection.  
"Greetings, Zyrii," a man said.  
Looking up, the young necromancer nodded politely. "Greetings, Chozzen. I'm glad you decided to join me."  
After removing his sword, the Shadow-knight sat in front of her, examining the blade. "Killing Frost Giants in The Great Divide is a pleasurable occupation," he stated matter-of-factly. "I would not refuse that kind of invitation."  
Rising, the Dark Elk turned toward the darker side of the area. "Come then."  
"Wait. I spoke with my father earlier," Chozzen said, not moving from where he'd sat.  
Zyrii turned and look at him, knowing a conversation between Arrizen and Chozzen Summonner did not happen often. "You have not seen him in a while," she assumed.  
"Often enough. He has just come from Felwythe. Apparently an old friend of his was severely injured in Skyfire last night. He and some others assisted her home."  
"Felwythe," the necromancer said softly. "Then your father's friend is a high elf."  
"Yes," the shadow-knight replied. "To fair for my tastes," he added, making a face.  
"Why did your father tell you about his friend, I wonder," she said out loud.  
"She was helped in Skyfire by a Dark Elf Necromancer. Can you believe that? A Dark Elf coming to the aid of a High Elf? Unbelievable." He watched her intently, almost seeing her fight for control of her expression.  
"It is unusual," Zyrii acknowledged, looking away suddenly.  
"My father thought that I, perhaps, knew this necromancer. I'm not sure I do," he added, still watching her.  
For all the seasons she had practiced her art, Zyrii was suddenly filled with confusion. "Why would your father care if you knew the necromancer or not? Isn't it enough that his friend will survive?"  
Chozzen shrugged, and then turned back to his sword. "I have no opinion, but you are angry."  
The anger disappeared instantly, and Zyrii's next words were soft; she could hardly believe she was uttering them. "I couldn't let her die, could I?"  
Again Chozzen shrugged. "She is a High Elf. Why would you care what befell her?"  
"She is my mother," Zyrii whispered, tasting the bitterness of long buried emotion with every word.  
The Erudite turned to her, his face expressionless. "Your mother? Are you certain?"  
She nodded. "She was exiled from my father when I was born. During my childhood, I lived with the abuse of my cousins, of the people around the home my father raised me in. They called me horrible names, said my blood was tainted, poisoned, that I was a vile thing not to be tolerated. My sister Xaryna just beat up the ones who said such things to her, or tried to," she added, almost smiling, "but I was sickened by their words, almost believing them. I just stared at them, feeling my hatred for them growing with every word, and wanting deep in my heart to hurt them. But I did not have Xaryna's strength. I knew I could not harm them, so I learned to allow the words to go through me, and after a while, they became only words. I hated so much that the words bore no meaning." She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Then father disappeared the day before the Queen's herald came to call him to court. There was no one to protect us any longer, so Xaryna and I were taken from our home and cast into the streets with only what we wore on our backs. We had no money, no food. We had no means to survive. That's when Xaryna went to the Indigo Brotherhood. She entered their arena bravely, and they laughed at her at first. Then," she stopped, with a small chuckle, "that is when she attacked their head trainer. They beat her down time and time again. But every time she went down, she got back up. Every time it looked as though she was done, she found something inside of her that made her go on. When they realized she was more than just tenacious, they accepted her, and she was able to earn enough money to feed us, and soon after, enough for us to find a small apartment to share."  
Chozzen looked up at her. "So you never knew your mother?"  
Shaking her head, Zyrii turned away a moment. "No. As I said, she was exiled from my father when Xaryna and I were born. When I was about seven years old, I heard the servants gossiping in the kitchens. One of the nursemaids was laughing about something I had done, and said it was my blood was tainted. Then she laughed about how my father, the great Necromancer Xarec D' Lynn had taken a High Elf for wife, then cast her away from him the moment she gave him an heir. I was furious at her for her words, and repeated them to my father a few evenings later. He sent me to bed. I heard screaming in the staff quarters that night, and I never saw the nursemaid again. I believe he killed her."  
"A just punishment for her insolence," the Erudite replied.  
"It was shortly after Xaryna began training with the Indigo Brotherhood that I started feeling a presence inside me. I was frightened of it, for it seemed so dark, so evil, so very frightening. But I dreamed one night that the Queen, herself, visited me, and told me I was chosen. I had no one to talk to about it, no reference material, no guide. I allowed her hate to fill me, to feed me, to protect me. And when I gained the determination to seek out the Necromancer Master to devote myself to her, he laughed at me. He called me the names I had heard all my life. Yet I remained calm, persistent, and devout. He had no choice but to accept me. He said the Queen had chosen me, had filled me with devotion. I believed his words. I still do."  
"And now that you know who your mother is, and have seen her, what will you do?"  
Zyrii looked toward Chozzen, slowly shaking her head. "I don't know," she admitted.  
Rising the Erudite held out his hand to help her up. "Perhaps it is best that we hunt. Later, when you can think without disruption, you will find the answer."  
Nodding, she took his hand and stood. "You are a good friend, Chozzen," she said softly.  
Glancing back at her, he shook his head. "I am friend to no being but Cazic-Thule," then headed for the magical book that would take them to The Great Divide."  
  


Looking up from her spell-book, Cariad watched as Tyba paced back and forth in the apartment they shared. "I'm sorry you're so troubled by all this, Tyba," she said softly, her soft red hair falling forward to reveal the sharp point of her Elvin ears. "But Tanna is a big girl. I'm sure she can sort this through."  
Tyba stopped and glanced over to her young protégée. "I know she can, dearling, but you didn't know Tanna when all of this first happened – when she lost her babies. She retreated from the world. She gave up everything she loved. She stopped adventuring, stopped practicing her jewel-craft. I was afraid she would simply give up and never be seen again."  
The younger cleric closed the book and set it aside. "That didn't happen. Why, just in the past few seasons she has taken in so many young ones, me included. She has gone out, though not much, has associated with old friends, and has adventured a bit. I don't know what would have become of me if she had not taken me in and introduced me to you."  
Sitting beside the young high elf, Tyba nodded. "I understand completely. Altanna found me in Qeynos when I was very young. I was an orphan, alone, on the streets, stealing food just to survive. She was married to Colins then, and they had come to the city together to buy gems for her business." Reflecting for a moment, the cleric grinned. "I tried to steal their lunch, and almost succeeded, too. But once I had the bag in my hands and was turning to run away, I slipped and fell into the aqua duct. I was terrified, because the filters deep below the surface are always suctioning, causing a pulling effect. I got sucked down underwater immediately, and did not possess the strength to fight my way back up." She sighed softly. "If Colins had not come in after me, I would have drowned."  
Listening in silence, Cariad knew that Tyba felt bound to Altanna, and always treated her with the respect of a treasured parent. "I didn't realize she'd been married before. I only knew about Xerec."  
The older cleric smiled, remembering. "Colins was a good man, but he was a warrior through and through. He needed to adventure, to see the world and fight the good fight. He started to stay away for longer and longer periods of time, but always asked her to go with him. By that time, I was here with her, and I knew I was a handful in my youth. Besides, her jewelry business had started to thrive, so she no longer wanted to roam too much. They cared very deeply for each other, but both respected the others needs. They parted amicably, and are still friends today. Colins was the first to greet Altanna in Freeport when Xerec deserted her. He accompanied her home to Felwythe personally, and checks in on her from time to time, as he does me. He is a seasoned warrior now, and not around much."  
A knock sounded at the door, and both turned as Tyba called enter. The door opened to reveal a large feline being, a Vah Shir, who ducked her head a bit as she entered the room. Her accent was soft but apparent as she spoke. "Greetings, Sisters," she said simply. "I came to be what help I could be."  
Tyba rose and hugged the woman close. "Bryanna! Tanna will be so happy to see you."  
With a smile, the Vah Shir turned and hugged Cariad as well before turning back to Tyba. "I had to come now. She is more than my mother. I owe my Tanna much," Bryanna replied gently. "She's given me the education I needed, and introduced me to the great shaman father, Tibrith. Together, their influence has shown me my path." She sighed, and then made a soft sound that reminded her sisters of a small kitten mewing. "But I especially thank her for introducing me to my husband," she added, a twinkle in her eyes.  
All three giggled, and then Tyba grew serious. "You traveled from Halas with Dad?"  
Nodding, Bryanna moved to a large oval rug on the floor and sat down, curling her tail around her. "Yes, and Katriona will be here soon as well." After a moment's reflection, she continued. "I have been spending a lot of time with Dad. He is a patient teacher, but demands much in the way of study. I only hope that I will one day be half the scholar he is. He will one day soon be a Prophet. I shudder to think of the responsibility that entails. However," she said after another pause, "I am quickly approaching the time that I might begin potion making. I suppose we will see then if his lessons have taken root in my mind. Perhaps one day I will actually become a Mystic."  
"I have no doubt you will."  
The three women turned at the voice, and saw their benefactress standing in the door of the great bedchamber off the solar in which they sat. Cariad rose from her seat quickly. "Altanna, you should be in bed. It's much too soon for you to be up and about. Let me help you."  
Raising her hand, the Enchanter shook her head, staring deeply into the deep blue eyes of the Vah Shir. "Come here, my love," she said softly, holding her arms open and enveloping the large feline into a tight hug. "It has been far too long since I saw you last," she whispered against Bryanna's soft fur. "How is that husband of yours treating you?"  
"I am well, Tanna. We are happy together, though I doubt we will remain much longer in Shar Val. Life there is stifling at time, and my love feels it stronger with every passing day. We wait only for the time that we receive the document accepting our marriage, and then we will depart for another home."  
Holding her at arms length, Altanna looked Bryanna over. "You look well. I believe the path you chose was the correct one. Though the magic of a shaman can sometimes be considered dark, it is not evil. Trust Dad. He will guide you through any problems."  
Making a soft purring-type sound, Bryanna nodded. "Dad will be here shortly. Might I escort you back to your bed? I have a feeling he will wish to fuss over you, no matter what report Tyba will give him before he sees you," she added, a wicked grin on her face.  
Glancing at Tyba, Altanna smiled. "I've no doubt you're right."  
  


Pashir Kyala knelt on the elegantly trimmed carpet of her apartment. Surrounding her were many different fragrant candles and incense, and for who knew how long, she'd been content to allow her mind to drift away. Opening soft green eyes, she peered around the large room, focusing slowly after her lengthy meditation had taken her elsewhere.  
Rising, she moved to the balcony and looked out into the lights of Shar Val. Her life had taken her so many places -- she'd seen so many things, and encountered so many other races. She had experienced so many adventures. Suddenly she felt a measure of surprise at the fact that she chose to remain here after all she'd experienced outside these walls.  
Turning away from the window, Pashir moved to her writing desk and sat before the many communications awaiting her attention. This small service as a secretary of sorts, she performed for the King of Shar Val in exchange for her quarters near the palace and his continuing good graces toward her family. She had known the king his entire life; they shared the same mother. After her father's death in Umbral Plains, her mother had married a prince, second in line to the Shar Val throne. Unfortunately, both he and his elder brother, the heir, had perished at the hands of vampires in The Maiden's Eye, and Pashir found herself sister to the heir, and living in the palace.  
Closing her mind to that part of her life, Pashir completed the king's business, and turned back to the thoughts that had driven her earlier to meditation. Her sons. They were young, and had chosen vocations, but seemed to lack motivation or ambition. With a small sigh, she returned to her window-seat, and lay down, looking out at the lights, curling her long tail around her body.  
The boys were a source of great joy to her; their eminent birth had come as quite a surprise. They were nothing alike, though they shared the same father. Purrsung was a musician, and had taken on the studies that would make him a Bard. Rhom was sometimes hotheaded, and acted before he thought. He was studying the ways of a Berserker. And Rhem, another fighter, though much milder of temper than his brother, was committed to the ways of a warrior. Of the three of them, Rhem had already chosen a mate. He and Bryanna lived just down the hall from her in a small apartment, and she knew they both needed more than life here could give them. Bryanna had spent her early childhood on the streets of Shar Val, having lost her parents in Grimling Forest. Forced to learn to fend for herself, she had, at first, fought the City Officials and the High Elf Enchanter who had asked for permission to raise and educate her. Later, when she warm at night, had food to eat, and learned that life didn't mean you had to be alone, she had come to cherish the woman, and bless her for the education she had received. Bryanna was a lovely Vah Shir, and a good mate for her son.  
The idea of a mate caused Pashir to sit up and turn away from the window. Memories flooded her, and they were all good, with no regrets. Her brief relationship with the Erudite Magician had been pleasant, enriching, and satisfying on many levels. They had never intended or mentioned a more permanent affiliation, but had enjoyed their time together and had parted amicably. Once she knew of the coming children, she had contacted him, and he had accepted responsibility for the boys when they were born, and had tried to be a good father when she asked it of him. Otherwise, he kept to himself on Odus, and stayed out of their lives. But, she thought suddenly, perhaps it was time for him to exert some fatherly influence, and encouragement. Though not one to travel much himself, being the scholar and man of intelligence he was, would surely know how to advise her about them.  
Yes, she thought, rising from the window-seat and stretching languidly. It was time to seek out the aid of Arrizen Summonner.  
  
  
  
Nektulos was black as pitch. The woman traveled silently into its eeriness from a magical portal originating in The Plane of Knowledge. A skeleton greeted her with his haughty laugh, but backed away quickly as she raised her great longs-word in challenge. Making her way along the familiar paths, she stopped, assisting a fledgling Shadow-knight as he tried to escape a rush of Orcs. They, too, backed away at her challenge, and once gone, she pushed the young one ahead of her gently. "You will visit your guildmaster and tell him what happened here. You will explain what you did, and he will point out your error. You are a Shadow-knight of Neriak. You are much more powerful than any Orc Centurion."  
"Yes, Ma'am," the young man whispered, and walked with her, head held high, knowing his penance would be great, but he would learn from this humiliation.  
Reaching the tunnel to the city, Xaryna nodded to the Captain of the guard, watching as he stiffly nodded back. She could feel his hatred for her, could feel his disdain. Yet, though it was hidden from most others, she could also feel his respect. She had proven herself as a warrior since the first time she'd entered the warrior guildhall and attacked the guild- master. Repressing a chuckle at that memory, she entered the tunnel and crossed the zone into her home, making her way through the Foreign Quarter and Commons, until she reached the section called Third Gate. Here she passed the Rogue Guild-house, and the magnificent library, then entered the most questionable area around the docks.  
Peering through the darkness surrounding her, she repressed a shiver, but, sword in hand, she continued on. Making her way in silence, she nodded politely as she passed a guard, watching with a hidden smirk as he simply stared at her in return. Not everyone within the ranks of the Indigo Brotherhood respected her, it seemed, she thought to herself. Perhaps one day soon she would have to change that. Reaching a hidden alcove, she climbed the few steps and entered a soft-lit room. Inside, she removed her helm and gauntlets, and laid her sword reverently in the corner. Xaryna felt her lips curve down into a frown; without looking past this room, she knew her sister Zyrii was not at home, and she needed desperately to speak to her.  
For the past several days, there had been talk through the legions of the Indigo Brotherhood, that a Dark Elf Necromancer had assisted a High Elf Enchanter in the desert of Skyfire. That this could occur was almost impossible, yet, deep in her heart, Xaryna believed it had happened. And she also believed Zyrii had been the one involved. Though she knew her sister practiced her dark art with the reverence and commitment of her guild-master, she also knew the blood of their High Elf mother softened them both, gave them compassion, allowed love to enter their hearts, made them desire fulfillment. For a Dark Elf to allow such thoughts and feelings into her heart was dangerous. And for a Necromancer to have allowed the distraction was unthinkable. Xaryna stared out the window of her bedchamber at the blackness of the water. For Zyrii to have dropped her guard and assisted this High Elf, she would have to have been important somehow. She had to be someone more than important: she would have to have been Altanna Spylkaster, their mother – the mother they had never known or seen. Trying to calm herself enough to let sleep overwhelm her, the young warrior realized that if Zyrii had finally seen their mother, she envied her, was jealous, in fact. Cursing herself and her lack of self-control, Xaryna pounded her pillow, turned over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. But as the night drifted by, Zyrii did not return, and for her warrior sister, sleep did not come, nor did the self-control she so desperately demanded for herself.  
  
  
  
Windarie Deathstalker watched in silence as one of her many adopted daughters attacked the charging rhino. Her eyes watched the fight intensely, her heart pounding with barely hidden excitement as the battle raged. She watched the girl parry, kick, then strike, once, twice, her warder pet at her feet, biting and taunting the beast as well. After several moments of battle, the rhino fell dead, and once she'd wiped the animal's blood from her weapon, Katriona brushed a long red pig-tail from her shoulder and climbed the embanked hill to rest a moment. "Mom, I think I'm causing more damage with every blow with the weapons Svan gave me."

"Yes," Windarie nodded slowly. "But you need to concentrate more during the fight, darlin. I know you can cast spells and such, but in the heat of a fight, they don't mean much from you. Let those you partner with take care of the magic. You concentrate on the fighting."

"My love," a man's voice interrupted, and both women turned to look at the man sitting higher up on the hill, a large wolf at his side. "You forget that Katriona has chosen the Beastlord's path. It is her duty to learn the skills of a fighter, but because of her vocation, it is also second nature for her to encompass the magic she's learned, and to utilize it wisely during a fight." With a small smile at his wife, he looked to the wolf beside his daughter. "And the warder pet is there to assist and protect in whatever way she can. She also casts powerful magic. Let Katriona concentrate on the fight, but do not allow her to neglect the skills she needs to practice her magic. One day it might save her life."

Looking out at the vast terrain of The Overthere, Windarie turned back to Tibrith with a smile, then finally nodded. "You're right, darlin. Katriona, don't pay attention to your mother," she added with a chuckle. "You're doing wonderfully, and I'm so proud of you." Flushing with the praise, Katriona McKibbon studied both Tibrith and Windarie Deathstalker. Like her benefactress, Altanna Spylkaster, they had filled her life with possibilities, instead of the emptiness she'd faced in Halas once her parents had died. She was the only child of a strong follower of The Tribunal who had ventured into The Plane of Sky, and had never returned. She remembered the day Altanna had found her, huddled in one of the many shops in Halas, trying to get warm. The shopkeeper was a loud, boisterous man, frightening to some, but had always treated her with kindness, and had made sure she never went without food or clothing. He had welcomed the High Elf warmly, and had been only too eager to give over the McKibbon history. She remembered Altanna taking her to The Tribunal Hall, and petitioning to speak to Margyn McCann on her behalf. The Shaman Guild- mistress had listened to her, and had accepted her proposal with no hesitation –– only asking that her new charge be allowed to return to The Tribunal Hall before she chose her path in life Katriona had not understood why her benefactress had been treated with such respect by those in the hall until later, when she'd learned of Altanna's former marriage to the Barbarian Warrior, Colins. They had lived in Halas for a time after their marriage, and during that time, all there had learned to know and respect the Enchanter.

The young Beastlord sighed, lost in her memory. She remembered Altanna spending a large sum of money on clothing and other necessities for her that same day, then watching as all of it was packed for travel. The trip to Felwythe was a very long one, but luckily, a friend of the Enchanter who possessed the skills of a Wizard had made their trip much shorter, magically relocating them to the spires in Greater Faydark, a short distance from the palace. She had followed Altanna into the chambers where she would reside, had met Tyba and Devorah, and then had been fed a hearty dinner.

Over the next few seasons, she'd learned to love and respect her new family, but in Felwythe, among the High Elves, she felt strange and almost ostracized. She was bigger and somewhat clumsier than others her age, and they looked at her with apprehension and uncertainty. Altanna had cared for her, clothed her, and educated her splendidly along side both Tyba and Devorah. She had also encouraged her to visit Halas and Margyn McCann often once the shorter path through The Plane of Knowledge became available, and she had. She had ventured into The Tribunal Hall, had listened to the tales Margyn told, and for a while, had considered the path of a shaman. But it was the possibility to learn to fight that had swayed her away, and she'd decided the Beastlord was the best of both worlds. Once she returned to Felwythe and told Altanna of her decision, the Enchanter had done everything in her power to assist her, and her future looked much brighter because of it.

Shaking off the memory, Katriona looked at Tibrith and Windarie, needing to know something that was both exciting and disturbing her. "Dad, do you think the woman Tanna saw was her daughter?"

Peering into the young woman's face, the Shaman thought for a long moment before he answered. "I think it is likely, but I am not certain. That time in her life was difficult, and she only saw her daughters for a few minutes. She hasn't seen them since. For her to tell me that the woman was her daughter, she must have been close enough to know it for sure. Perhaps the woman looks like her in some way, I don't know. I only know that for now, Altanna is safe, and that is what is important to us all, isn't it?"

"Of course, Dad." "Good," he replied, rising. "Let's try this Accuracy Potion, shall we?" Taking the bottle he offered, Katriona swallowed the sweet smelling liquid and closed her eyes, feeling the potion's magic flood through her like warm water. When she opened her eyes, she felt stronger, confident, and determined. Sighting a passing saber tooth, she took a few steps away from her adoptive parents and flung a throwing star towards the beast. Immediately the cat turned to her, screeching wildly as it attacked.

Assessing the beast quickly, Windarie rose, pulling her sword.

"No," Tibrith said softly, laying his hand on her arm protectively. "Let the child try. We are both here for her if she cannot handle this cat."

Nodding slowly, the warrior watched anxiously.

Katriona flung another star at the beast before it reached her, and the battle was on. Her warder wolf attacked as well, casting numbing cold magic on the beast. Kicking and taunting, the Beastlord struck with her scepters quickly; right, left, right, left, time and time again, she struck, causing more and more damage to the fighting enemy.

Behind her, Tibrith felt himself smile as he sensed the tigress falter. She attacked wildly now, without purpose, and he nodded his approval as Katriona pressed her advantage.

Moments later, as the cat laid dead, Windarie walked to where her daughter stood, and wrapped her arms around her. "Like I said, darlin, I'm so proud of you. Shall we fight a bit more, and head back to Altanna? I'm sure she wants to see as much of you as she can before you need to return to your lessons."

Looking back to the vast lands that made up The Overthere, Katriona turned back to Windarie and clasped her hand in hers. "Come on, Mom, Dad. Let's go back to Altanna. There will be time to fight another day."  
  
  
  
King Raja Kerrath raised his leonine head and glanced up at the next petitioner. "Nephew," he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "What brings you before me today?"

Rhem bowed his head then looked back up. "Your Majesty, I was asked to bring this document to you for your approval. It recognizes my affiliation with my mate, Bryanna Furrystalker, and changes my name to hers."

Glancing briefly at the document, the king nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember her; the little Shaman with Black and white stripes. She is a lovely girl, and seemed devoted to you already, though I'm not certain why," he added with a chuckle, so all around them new he teased. After looking over the document, he returned it to Rhem's waiting hand. "All seems to be in order. My secretary will affix my seal and all will be recorded. You are henceforth called Rhem Furrystalker, taking your mates name as is our tradition." He handed the paper to his near-by secretary, and then turned back to his nephew. "Once you have this paper, you will leave Shar Val, will you not?"

"Bryanna fights mostly near Dawnshroud Peaks. I will join her presently, so I believe we must find accommodations closer to that region, Your Majesty." Rhem answered the question calmly, reasonably.

Raja's expression softened. "You were not always so formal, Rhem. Whatever happened to Uncle Raj? Or have you forgotten the times we chased rockhopper hatchlings in Shadeweavers?"

Relaxing, Rhem almost smiled, the memories flooding through him. "I have not forgotten, but then I was not speaking with you as a petitioner in your throne room, surrounded by your ministers. You are my King, Uncle Raj," he explained, "and for that, more than anything, I owe you my respect."

Straightening authoritatively, Raja Kerrath glanced to his secretary. "We are mightily pleased with our nephew Rhem Furrystalker, and grant him a mating concession of one hundred platinum. Record this and forward him the currency before he leaves."

"Yes, Your Grace," the secretary said, then bowed appropriately and left the hall. With a smile, Raja winked at Rhem. "Buy your mate something nice."

"I will," Rhem replied, also smiling.

Leaning forward again, and lowering his voice, the King whispered so only his nephew could hear him. "My sister, your mother, has requested a short leave from her duties here to make a journey," he advised, almost conspiratorially.

Surprised, Rhem arched a brow, his whiskers twitching. "Mother hasn't traveled in a very long time, Raja. Do you know where she goes?"

"She mentioned Odus to me," Raja replied. "Erudin, more precisely."

Nodding his understanding, Rhem smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Raj. Perhaps, if I hurry, I might catch up with her in The Plane of Knowledge. She will be going to see my father, and I haven't seen him in quite some time myself."

"Go with my blessing, Nephew, and know prosperity and health." With a regal wave of his paw, the King nodded to the next petitioner.

After receiving his Uncle's generous monetary gift, Rhem hurried from the palace and with only a brief stop at the bank, made his way from the Shar Val city limits to the tunnel that would take him to Shadeweavers. Once there, he hurried to the magical portal that would take him to The Plane of Knowledge, and hoped he might catch up to Pashir Kyala before she reached Erudin."  
  
  
  
Zyrii Mortefleur watched as Chozzen Summonner struck the giant again and again; ignoring the cackling laughs of both Jobn and Xibn, their pets as they assisted. Closing her eyes, she pointed at the infuriated enemy and spoke the words that would fill his body with an unending cascade of poison. Casting the spell, she watched as his skin turned green and his face paled; he turned angry eyes to her and started in her direction. Unflinching, she spoke the words that would fill his body with the most horrifying and painful disease, and watched as the giant paused, his anger unabated, but unable to move any further.

It was then that Chozzen caught him, and, casting his own dark magic as well as resuming his attack, he watched as the huge creature fell with a crash to the snow covered ground. After taking from the corpse anything of use, he looked to where his companion sat in meditation. She was watching him. "That makes three hundred platinum a piece, once we sell the weapons in Thurgadin," he advised, sitting in front of her. "This has been a productive hunt."

"Yes," she said, sitting down, and then ordering her pet to sit as well, "it has. I'm glad you suggested we do this again. I am more at ease; I don't feel as confused or troubled as before. But I believe that's because there are other things on my mind."

Cleaning his blade, the Shadowknight looked up. "And what would that be"

She decided to get right to the point. "You and I partner well together. Our fighting abilities and skills feed off each other and allow us to succeed. I enjoy your company, and am comfortable with you and your God. I was hoping you might return those thoughts and feelings, and that we might discuss a more permanent relationship."

Chozzen Summonner had not been completely unprepared for her words, for he'd come to understand many seasons before, that most women for him attractive. However, he was surprised by what she said all the same, and truly wasn't sure how he could respond. The Summonner family had been influential and well respected in Erudin, but had lost their stabilizing influence many seasons before. His mother had been a Paladin, both wise in the ways of fighting as well as the healing arts. She had died trying to capture a band of human poachers who'd taken up residence in Toxiculla Forest when her twin sons were very young. And though Arrizen never showed the depth of his emotion to his sons, Chozzen knew her death had affected him deeply. Over the next few seasons, Chozzen had watched his father retreat more and more away from the adventures he'd loved, and the craft he cherished. Then, much to his surprise, he'd watched his father accept an Ambassadorial role to new lands in various places, where he'd entered into numerous casual relationships with women of other races -- relationships that had produced his siblings.

The Shadowknight scowled. His twin brother Choszen didn't seem disturbed by their father's dalliances, and sought to make the relationships between himself and their siblings friendly. However, Chozzen thought, his brother was a Paladin – goody-two-shoes, devoted to being helpful, so his opinion didn't matter. His own opinion, though, did.

He now had five siblings that he knew of – or at least that his father knew of. There were three Vah Shir brothers, a Frogluk sister, and an Iksar brother. The Vah Shir were agnostic beings, worshipping no one. The Frogluks worshipped Mithanial Marr, so a relationship with his sister was questionable, at best. Many Iksar, however, followed Cazic. So, though Coorvus plagued him by his actions or thoughts at times, at least he knew which God to follow.

Glancing up, he saw that Zyrii was looking at him, her eyes full of questions, and he remembered her statement. "I hadn't really considered a permanent relationship with anyone," he began, then offered a small smile, "though I am comfortable with you and your God as well, and your fighting abilities. I will consider your thoughts." Nodding her agreement, Zyrii returned his smile. "Now," he added, trying quickly to change the subject from things that discomforted him, "what are you going to do about your mother?"

"Once we have completed our hunt, I will return home to Neriak. I'm sure Xaryna has been wishing to speak to me, as the Indigo Brotherhood has spies everywhere, and probably knew of this event the moment it occurred."  
Unable to suppress a grin, he nodded. "You can be certain of that. And then?"  
Zyrii looked away a moment, then purses her lips stubbornly. "I will send a missive to my father and ask certain things that I have a right to know. If he does not reply, then I must journey to Kithikor, and speak to Xerec D' Lynn myself. It is time he was finally held accountable for certain events throughout my life. And," she added, meeting his eyes, "when I go, I just might need an army that I can count on guarding my back."  
  
  
  
Elryck Ironblade stood patiently outside the Cleric's Guild in Felwythe. He tried to ignore the stares of the High Elves as they passed him, and for a moment, he wasn't sure how Tyba seemed so at ease living among them. Hearing the door slide open, he turned and watched her emerge. Whenever she was inside, something happened to her, something he could not describe. She always emerged with a glow around her, an aura of divinity and purity he did not know how to describe. "Are you ready, then?"  
As she reached his side, her arm caught his. "Yes, and very happy you were willing to make the trip here to pick me up. I know how uncomfortable you are here."  
"I'm not really uncomfortable," he began, but as she giggled, he stopped.  
"Don't try to fool me. High Elves make most humans uncomfortable, My Love," she advised, her tone suddenly serious. "If I had not lived here most of my life, I don't think I could tolerate them. They do," her voice whispered low, almost conspiratorially, "have the tendency to be uppity."  
With a grin, he turned down the path with her. "But Altanna and Cariad are not like that."  
"I know," she replied, hugging him. "But they have me to influence them."  
"Oh that's how it is," he laughed, then followed her over the bridge leading from the palace of Felwythe, and through the corridor paths leading to the Greater Feydark beyond.  
As he followed her, Elryck found himself deep in thought. Once, he had been a lonely man, a warrior content to sell his sword and his skill to whomsoever was willing to pay for it. He fought in tourneys, claimed rich prizes, and traveled day in and day out for who remembered how long. But then, one day, a few months before, he had been in need of supplies, and since he was close to Qeynos, and the home he'd left so many seasons before, he entered the city, and made his way to the home of an ailing Aunt. She'd suggested a shop for the supplies he needed, and then requested that he stop at The Temple of Light to purchase a remedy she needed.  
After making his way over the translocation gem, Elryck found himself in the darkened hall that made up The Temple of Light. He approached the saleswoman and purchased his Aunt's medication, then stopped; there, kneeling in prayer, was a woman with soft red hair. She was completely oblivious to him or anyone else, but he couldn't help but stare at her. When, after several minutes, she rose and happened to glance in his direction, he was captivated by sparkling green eyes filled with devotion and intelligence. As she spoke to one of the clergy in the temple, he noticed the religious insignia she wore. It was Rodcet Nife, the faith he had been raised in, and he realized how long it had been since he'd even thought about the deity his family had followed.  
He watched the young cleric walk towards the translocation gem and into the arms of a fair haired High Elf who hugged her fondly. Then together, the two women disappeared into the glow of the gem. Fearing he would not see her again or learn who she was, he'd followed, running right into them just outside the transporter gem, knocking both women to the ground. Embarrassed, he'd helped them up, made certain they were both well, introduced himself with an apology, and just could not keep his eyes from the cleric.  
Altanna Spylkaster smiled. "Elryck Ironblade, don't worry. This was merely an accident." After watching him for a moment, she smiled secretly. "I'm sure. I know your family; my father, Arthren Spylkaster and your father were well acquainted."  
Elryck was stunned. "Your father was Arthren? The wizard?"  
Nodding, Altanna smiled once more. "Yes. I see you remember him."  
"Forgive me," Elryck said matter-of-factly, "but he was the only High Elf my father associated with. He didn't particularly care for the race," he added, his gaze shifting back to the human at her side.  
"As do few humans," she assured him. "And now, since your curiosity is piqued, might I introduce you to my adopted daughter, Tyba Sauveur. She is a cleric in training for Rodcet Nife."  
Tyba had glanced up shyly, but offered Elryck Ironblade a smile that had captured his heart. He believed that it was at that moment that he knew he loved her and wanted her in his life.  
"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there day dreaming?  
His reverie broken, Elryck saw they had reached the magical portal to The Plane of Knowledge. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of Tanna.," he said, knowing it was partially the truth.  
Turning back, Tyba nodded. "She is better, fretting from all the attention we are giving her, but better. She has said something about traveling to Erudin for some quiet."  
The warrior nodded. "I find it too peaceful there, but it might suit Tanna well."  
"She has sent a missive to Arrizen to see if he can arrange accommodations for her in the palace. Once all is settled, we will leave. Windarie and I will escort her to Freeport first, to see Devorah, then on to Odus. She has this crazy notion to travel overland and seek out a friend in Highpass Hold, but Mom and I don't think that is wise. Tanna will be exhausted just from the traveling we will do; she did lose a lot of blood, El, and was barely alive when she arrived here, so I can't help but be overprotective."  
"And she loves you for it, don't fool yourself," he assured her.  
Glancing back towards the castle, Tyba nodded. "I just want her well," she whispered, "and to let go of this notion that her daughters are trying to make contact with her." She sighed, worried, then turned to the book, opened the portal and stepped through.  
  
  
  
After making her way up the ramp to her home, Zyrii Mortefleur entered her room and sat down in the window seat looking out over the small lake. Whirling at a soft sound behind her, she smiled. "I didn't know you were here."  
"I have been waiting for you to return here for a few days now," Xaryna said simply. "We need to discuss what you've done."  
"Done?"  
"Zyrii, don't play the fool. You know what I'm referring to."  
"And that is?"  
"The High Elf in Skyfire – the High Elf assisted by a Dark Elf Necromancer."  
"Ah, I see," Zyrii replied softly. "You're sure it was me?"  
"I know it was," the warrior stated, sitting down on her sister's bed.  
"You are quite perceptive, Xaryna. I had gone to Skyfire to search for a spell I require, and was resting, hiding in the shadows near the corridor that leads to The Overthere. I saw her pass me, stop for a moment to cast an invisibility spell, then move off. I was struck by her face; I knew it, I recognized it. It was your expression, only fairer. Her eyes were mine, only bluer. I had to know if it was who I thought, so I followed her. She was heading toward The Burning Woods when the Wyvern attacked her, and he resisted her magic more than once, and kept interrupting her casting as she tried to protect herself. He was slashing and slashing her. I could almost feel her dying right in front of me. I cast on him without conscious thought. I sent my pet to finish him, staring at her as she looked at me. I healed her a bit, refilled her mana reserve, and once I was sure she could make it to help, I cast my shadow spell and disappeared from her sight. But still I followed her."  
"Then you're sure it was she?"  
Nodding slowly, Zyrii met her sister's eyes. "She collapsed in front of an Erudite Mage near the Burning Woods border. He called her Tanna. A few minutes later, a Dwarf Cleric healed her, and called her Altanna. It is definitely her."  
"What should we do now?" Xaryna asked the question slowly, allowing her sister to realize that she wanted in on whatever plans she might be forming.  
"I have sent a communication to Father. He deserted us seasons ago, allowed us to be humiliated and abused, then excuses his lack of parenting to his service to Hate. For our life decisions, he had no opinion, nor offered any advice. However, in this matter, his opinions are strong, and his reply forceful. He has already sent me word, forbidding us from any communication with her," Zyrii advised, turning back to the window.  
"Unacceptable," Xaryna finally said. "I made my own way seasons ago, as did you. He has no say in this matter. His objections have no meaning."  
Zyrii smiled. "I agree. This is our decision, not his. However," she began, then stopped.  
"Tell me," her sister coaxed.  
"He is a powerful Necromancer, filled with the forces of hate. He will fight us."  
Xaryna nodded, and then drew her great Centi-longsword. "Let him."  
Zyrii felt a sudden surge of power flow through her and nodded. "He is our father, Xaryna," she said, offering her final doubt.  
"No, Zyrii," she disagreed. "He ceased being our father when he deserted us to fend for ourselves. Even your Innoruuck would approve of the hate I have for him – and Xerec D'Lynn will not keep me from my quest. This I vow today. We will know her, sister. We will."  
"My hatred for him is paramount, not only for what he did to us, but for what he did to her. We are united in this. How should we go about arranging a meeting?"  
"Chozzen," the warrior said simply.  
Zyrii smiled. "Of course. We will ask him to speak to his father on our behalf."  
Nodding, Xaryna reached out and touched her sister's shoulder, almost feeling the power flowing through her. "You are a powerful necromancer now, Zyrii. My skill as a warrior is not all that shabby either," she added with a smile. "As long as we allow him no power over us, we will succeed."  
  
  
  
Kanati Selu remained expressionless, going about his duty with the thoroughness of any Brell physician. When necessary, he spoke in soft tones, offered words of encouragement when needed; finally, when he was certain he had overlooked nothing, he looked up into his patient's eyes and offered a smile. "I think you are progressing splendidly," he announced, taking a step back as the High Elf rose from her pallet. "I do uphold Tyba's recommendation that you rest as much as possible, and that if you must make this journey you're planning, that you do so slowly, so not to open any of these wounds. They are healing nicely, but rough or unexpected movement could change that."  
"I am grateful you were able to make the trip here to see me, Kanati," Altanna Spylkaster said, moving to sit in a nearby chair. "I am also grateful you were in The Burning Woods when Arrizen sought help for me."  
The Dwarf blushed slightly, but his face beamed with a smile. "I was happy to help, and still am, dear Lady. Besides," he added, glancing over to where Tyba sat, "she would skin me alive if I didn't."  
Smiling at his words, the High Elf leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now, I know you didn't travel all this distance just to see me, my friend. If you hurry to the Enchanter Guild, Cenarie should be just about done with her duties inside for the day."  
Kanati glanced up, seeing the smile and look of approval on his patient's face. "You never cease to amaze me, Altanna," he began, then corrected himself. "Forgive me. Tanna. Not many who reside within these walls would condone the relationship of a High Elf and one of my kind. But you," he stopped, looking at her with admiration, "you are the most tolerant and accepting person I know. I thank you for your encouragement. I hope Cenarie Quaestor is equally as accepting of my suit."  
Altanna looked down into the hopeful Dwarf's face, and then whispered to him, "she is. Now hurry."  
After bowing politely, the Dwarf Cleric hurried from the room, and the High Elf rose and made her way to the window seat where her adopted daughter sat. "He agrees with your assessment," she said simply, and Tyba nodded.  
"Is it right to encourage him to seek Cenarie, Tanna? I mean, I love him like a brother, and would hate to see him hurt or disappointed because the relationship was not allowed."  
Tanna shook her head. "Cenarie Quaestor is a grown woman, with free will. She is beholden to no one but herself and her faith. Where she loves, she will love, and no one has the right to interfere. And," she continued, "no one will."  
"You were taken before General Jaleel when it was known you were involved with a Dark Elf, Tanna. Don't you think I remember that? I was only a child, but I was terrified I was going to lose you, and for a while, I did when you went to live with Xerec. But I learned then, that the High Elf nobility frowns upon their blood being mixed with that of others who they consider to be lesser beings. Why else would the Half-Elves not be allowed to live inside the palace, or learn the arcane arts? Their mother or father can be here, but because their blood is impure, they cannot. Oh," the cleric continued, "their presence is tolerated, but they are not truly welcome."  
Reaching across to the cleric, Altanna brushed the soft red hair from Tyba's shoulder. "You are such a thoughtful, passionate young woman, Tyba. You have endured much in your life, and seen things no one should. You understand much of this world we abide in, and comprehend unspoken prejudices and ideas better than most. And," the enchanter offered a smile, "You're in love. You revel in the joy those feelings bring to you, and you don't want others denied those feelings. You know Kanati loves Cenarie, and you want all to work out for them. Trust me in this, as you have in so many other situations. All will work out. Mine," she added after a long moment of silence, "was not a normal occurrence. Xerec was not an acceptable mate for a High Elf, no matter what race he was, and he hid those evil traits from me well. Oh," she continued, raising her hand to stop the cleric's reply, "I knew he practiced the dark arts; I even saw him at it many times. But to me and to those I called friend or family – and yes, that includes you, my dear, he was a perfect gentleman. He was a model husband, and a good friend. His betrayal and desertion was a shock to us all. Especially me."  
"Elryck has asked that I marry him."  
The High Elf's cheeks blushed with color, and her face radiated such joy that Tyba was overwhelmed. "This is wonderful news. You accepted, of course?"  
"I want to," Tyba started, and then looked down.  
Concern replaced the joy on Altanna's face, and she clutched her daughter's hands. "What is it? What worries you about him?"  
Looking up, the cleric shook her head. "He is the most noble of warriors, strong, brave, and confident. I worry more about healing him than I do him protecting me. I know he loves me, that he respects me and treasures our relationship. At least for now, he does."  
"Do you have some reason to believe his feelings will change?"  
"Xerec's did. He swore his loved you and vowed to keep you close, then deserted you."  
Altanna was stunned. "I have not spoken to him once since the day he left me, Tyba. I know you know this. I cannot begin to explain what happened, because I don't even know myself. But," she said, turning to her daughter once more, "Elryck is not Xerec. Never have two men been so different. Don't judge Elryck or his intentions towards you on what happened to me. You wouldn't be fair to yourself, or to the man who loves you!"  
  


Xerec D'Lynn paced the small chamber he'd lived in for who knew how many seasons. The room was elegantly furnished as befit the station he'd always revered while in Neriak, but his servants were few, his resources small, and his power nearly non-existent.  
Noting the time, he whirled back to his writing desk, and looked over the communication he'd received from his daughter. Rereading her words, he felt an anger rise in him that he hadn't felt in quite a long time.  
How had she found Altanna? He could have sworn that no mention of the High Elf's name had ever been made in front of his children as they grew, and he'd personally removed anyone from his service who spoke of her in front of the girls. But still, Zyrii had found her – and recognized her without ever having seen her before. Could they look so much like her?  
Rising and walking back to the window of his chamber, the Necromancer frowned. How could he know if they looked like her, he thought. He hadn't seen his daughters since their eighth season. It had been better to disappear from their lives and allow them to make their own way in Neriak, than to be thrown in prison for being the daughters of an accused criminal. At least by leaving them, he'd been able to hide for a long enough time to make his case before the Indigo Brotherhood and his Queen, and prove that he was innocent of the crimes he'd been accused of. And since his daughters had found a way to be accepted in their home, he considered the matter closed.  
Glancing at the sky, Xerec almost smiled. Kithikor was darkening, and soon the undead would emerge from their days rest, and assume the patrols of the immense forest. Unsuspecting travelers would find themselves bereft of not only their purses, but of their lives, for the undead forces that guarded him and those who served him needed constant reinforcement. What better way to accomplish this, he thought, than to recruit on his own, in a manner that gave the recruit no choice but to obey?  
A knock sounded at his door. "Enter," he said, speaking harshly. Watching as his Sergeant-at-arms entered, he nodded. "What news have you?"  
"Your spies in Neriak are watching them, as you've ordered."  
"And what have they found?"  
"They left their home together, made their way through Nektulos, and disappeared through the portal to The Plane of Knowledge."  
"That is where they are now?"  
"Yes, my lord," the servant replied.  
With a frown, Xerec waved a hand in dismissal and turned back to the darkening sky. If they were together, he knew they were planning to disobey him and try to communicate with their mother. And this, he decided with black resolution in his heart, could not be tolerated.  
  
  
  
Standing near the warrior's guild in Neriak Commons, Chozzen Summonner listened in silence as the Zyrii Mortefleur brought him an unusual request. Glancing up at the conclusion of her words, he met the necromancer's gaze. There was something in her eyes he'd never seen before: a resolute determination, a need, a plea. Sheathing the sword he'd been sharpening, he straightened. "Are you certain this is how you wish to proceed? I mean, you are by nature evil, without compassion for others, especially those of the High Elf race. For you to seek her out..."  
"We both are," Zyrii replied, interrupting him. "Xaryna and I are both determined. And," she added after a moment, "yes, the Queen of Hate has filled my soul with the means to carry out her business, but this High Elf is my mother. Her blood is mine, and if that is compassion, so be it."  
Nodding slowly, he offered an infrequent smile. "I will make your request to my father, however, given the nature of our relationship, I cannot promise you anything. He could summarily deny this request. He is, after all, a long time family friend of the Spylkaster's. I think Altanna is almost a sister. He will want her protected at all costs."  
Nodding her understanding, Zyrii reached out and touched Chozzen's shoulder. "Ask him for us, Chozzen. It's all I can ask. Assure him we mean her no harm. We are lost souls who wish to find what it is that was lost to us, that's all. Your father may not wish this reconciliation because he is friends with my mother, but, if he is the man I believe him to be, he will put the request to her, and allow my mother to make the final decision."  
Later, after he'd listened more and offered suggestions, the Shadowknight made his way through The Plane of Knowledge until he reached a book that would take him to a place he did not venture often. The Plane of Tranquility was the haven of Quellios, the peaceful child-goddess his father looked to for guidance. The very nature of the Plane was abhorrent to him. Peace? Tranquility? He worshipped a God whose purpose was to instill Fear. But to carry out this favor, he had to enter, so reached out and touched the book lightly.  
After wandering for only a short time, Chozzen saw his father, sitting quietly, a large water elemental hovering behind him. Before the mage sat two large Vah Shir beings, and the three were deep in pleasant conversation.  
The Shadowknight watched for a moment. The female was Pashir Kyala; he recognized her immediately. Then, he surmised, the large, dark Vah Shir male at her side would be one of the three brothers he had not met.  
Not wanting to intrude upon this family reunion, Chozzen summoned a skeleton servant, and moved as close as he might, then ordered the pet to stand his ground. Once certain his orders would be followed, he moved a short distance away, sat down, and began a soft chant of meditation.  
Arrizen Summonner smiled at his Vah Shir son. He had listened to Pashir's request, and while knowing his feline son's might listen to his words and choose not to heed them, he felt it essential he at least offered the words. "I believe you are reluctant to leave Shar Val, Rhem," he started softly, understanding in his voice. "However, to succeed in your chosen vocation you must not allow anything to hinder you. Even your wife," he began, then, stopped, noticing that Jobn, his elemental servant, was staring at something close-by. Following his stare, he saw the skeleton standing a short distance away, watching him intently. Turning back to his son, he continued. "Forgive the delay. Even your wife should not be a hindrance. She will understand that, like her, you need to travel, to fight whatever battles you feel are just, and to learn from any master with the skills to teach you. Now," he said, rising, "if you will excuse me, someone needs to speak to me. I will return shortly."  
Moving to where the skeleton stood, the magician saw the Shadowknight sitting in meditation. "Now you send a pet to do your tasks?" he asked gently.  
"I learned from the best," Chozzen replied, looking up at him.  
Inwardly wincing at the meaning of those words, Arrizen said nothing. Since the death of his chosen partner, Lergena Shanthan, nothing he had ever done for Chozzen had been enough or had been correct. His son's were young when their mother died; Rastan Vanthor from the Paladin guild in Erudin had come and said she had joined Prexus, killed by the Heretic's in the Toxiculla Forest. The news had taken him by surprise, for Arrizen knew that Lergena was an expert with her sword, and that the good of Prexus guided her. That she could be felled by a heretic was unthinkable to him. He isolated himself from the world as he tried to deal with her loss, and he knew he had not been a model father. When his son's had reached the age of decision, he had accompanied Choszen to the Prexus Paladin guild, and saw their eldest teacher, a man who had long since been blind, put his hands on the boy's face, and tell the gathered assembly that the ocean radiated from his eyes. His son was immediately accepted into training to follow his mother as a Paladin. Chozzen was another story. He was quiet, remained isolated, harbored so much hate for his loss that he seldom spoke to anyone. But shortly after his brother entered the Paladin guild, he had learned, through someone he knew in a group called The Fell Blade of Paineel, that Lergena had not been killed by Heretics as was originally reported, but had died at the hands of Human poachers in the forest. His anger towards the humans had hardened his heart, had made him seek the darkness beckoning him from Paineel, and turn to Cazic Thule for guidance. The mage sighed. Even now, after all the seasons since, Chozzen's hatred of humans was alive in him. "You wished to speak to me?"  
"Forgive me for disrupting your family gathering," Chozzen began, nodding toward Pashir and Rhem, "but I am certain, once you hear the information I was asked to impart, you will consider the interruption appropriate."  
Meeting his eyes, Arrizen Summonner saw the seriousness in his son's eyes.  
He sat down, and listened.  
  
  
  
"I don't like it! How can you even think to trust them?? They are Xerec's children!"  
"Tyba! Silence!" Altanna Spylkaster looked up from her packing, anger she seldom displayed apparent on his face. "They are my children too."  
Closing the distance between them, Tyba knelt at her adopted mother's feet. "Forgive me, Tanna. You are more important to me than anyone else. If I lost you to treachery when you trust so much, I would never forgive myself. They cannot be trusted."  
"Are you so sure that they do not simply want to know their mother after all these years, Tyba? Would you deny even them the right to know she who gave them birth? Does your heart not have room for that possibility?"  
Tyba Sauveur frowned, and then turned, meeting another's eyes. "What do you think?"  
"I think Tanna will have need of her physician's on this journey, Tyba, and of close friends to look out for her. Now, why don't you pack something so we might be on our way?"  
"You don't have to do this, Kanati," Altanna said gently. "You and Cenarie need this time together. I don't wish to come between you now."  
"But you won't," Kanati Selu smiled. "Cenarie will accompany you as well."  
Glancing out the window before her, the enchanter sighed. "There are already so many outside ready to make this trip with me. Why, Negdani and Svan arrived this morning, with Ryland and Tiger. Candy, Wild, Kite and Moridd are here, and I know Jenalina and Baldi will meet us in Freeport. Kale, Lille and Blu will meet us there as well. Mom and Dad are going. Moksoon and Nite are seeing to the accommodations for the journey, and now Arrizen has decided to come. Tyba and Elryck, Bryanna and Rhem; Kanati, I know I'm forgetting some of them. So many people have dropped what is necessary to their existence to come to my side for a simple journey to meet my children."  
The Dwarf smiled. "They are your family, Tanna. They care about you, want you safe, and want to be with you during this happy time. Just accept their well wishes. And," he added, mischief coloring his tones, "if Sane approaches you with any kind of bottle, politely decline and send her to me instead," he said, a chuckle in his voice.  
"Tanna, I am going down to Elryck now," Tyba announced from the door. "The last of your things need to be loaded so we can begin this. Are you sure you won't change your mind?"  
Glancing from Kanati to Tyba, Altanna shook her head. "I am committed to this, Tyba. And I love you so much for caring what happens, just like I love all of them," she said pointing to the growing crowd below her windows. "The Seekers," she smiled, "are good people, kind and forgiving people – people who have accepted me over the seasons. I suppose I should not be surprised they would support me in this, nor wish to share in the good of it."  
Tyba nodded, trying to feel hopeful. "Then shall we go? "  
"Yes," Altanna said, then turned to Kanati, smiling as she tousled his hair.  
From a window not so far away, another's eyes watched the growing population of Seekers fill the courtyard. A knock sounded at the door behind him, and he waved his hand, his deep blue skin replaced instantly with the fair skin of a High Elf. "Enter," he said.  
"My lord, the Lady Altanna is about to depart."  
"I understand, thank you," he said, waving his hand in dismissal.  
Once the servant left, Quixant D'Lynn turned back to the window, then saw Altanna Spylkaster emerge into the courtyard and assisted onto the back of a horse by a large barbarian woman. His brother would not like this turn of events, he thought; it was time to leave this place for now, he decided, and spoke the words of his gate spell, taking him instantly to a place far away, and to an audience with a man who was going to be very, very angry.  
  
  
  
In a clearing, not far from the Nektulos border, two Dark Elves waited, allowing the flora and plant life to cover them. The warrior's eyes stayed sharp, her senses honed as she waited, listening for the first sign of something different in the air. The necromancer silently meditated, hoping her Queen would understand this measure of compassion and need she felt, and hoping the hate she felt growing inside of her towards her father would be enough the appease her.  
"There," Xaryna said, rising slowly and pointing toward Freeport. "There they are."  
Zyrii rose and looked toward the east, seeing the obvious signs of a large group slowly making their way towards them. She watched as a man in blue rode ahead of the others, and stopped a short distance away from them.  
Xaryna approached the man carefully, nodding politely. 'You are Stormmy," she said simply.  
The Ranger nodded in return, and then glanced around until he finally saw the Necromancer. "You are alone here, the two of you?" he asked, using his senses to ascertain the truth of her next words.  
"We are. We want no harm to come to our mother. Too much time has already been lost."  
Stormmy almost smiled, so sincere were the woman's words. "Wait here, and when she is ready, she will come to you."  
Xaryna watched as the ranger turned his horse and headed back to the approaching cavalcade. She saw Stormmy stop to speak with a large Barbarian woman who rode close to a Human warrior. They looked in her direction, nodded, then dismounted.  
Moments later, from the center of the large group emerged several women, all High Elves. Three wore the unmistakable armor and symbols of the clergy, Clerics, Xaryna thought to herself, but one was dressed in flowing robes used by those who practiced the arcane arts. It had to be her.  
Zyrii stood next to Xaryna as the woman approached slowly, the Barbarian and Human warrior on either side of her.  
Altanna surveyed the women as she approached them, her heart pounding wildly with both fear and anticipation. Glancing to those at her sides, she took a deep breath.  
"Darlin, you sure you want to go to them? They are too close to the border if you ask me," Windarie Deathstalker said, her expression filled with concern.  
"I agree," Elryck Ironblade said, glancing around them. "There are too many places to hide around us."  
Altanna shook her head. "Stormmy said there was no one else near, and you know how honed his senses are for tracking. I will go to them."  
"Are you certain, Tanna?" Another voice asked, and the High Elf turned.  
"Tanna, I understand, truly I do, but is it safe here?"  
The Enchanter looked into the faces of her sisters, who had followed her. "Kaleighn, Lille, I love you too. But you know I must do this. They are my children."  
"Tanna, please be careful," Cariad whispered, as she pulled her horse closer.  
Offering a smile to her sisters and adopted daughter, Altanna Spylkaster turned her mount back to her destination. "Stay here," she said to Windarie and Elryck, then urged her mount forward. Moments later, she sat, looking down into two expectant faces, and she slipped from the saddle, standing for a moment by the horse to get her bearings before turning to them.  
Looking intently from one to the other, the Enchanter finally smiled at them as she sat on a large nearby rock. "I see myself in your faces," she began, "and I see your father. You are my children...."  
Xaryna tossed her sword to the ground and knelt at her mothers feet silently, offering her helm, then laying her head on Tanna's knees.  
Zyrii stood rigidly, meeting her mother's eyes, not backing down, trying not to display the emotion she suddenly was overwhelmed by, until finally, she knelt as well, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist, and hugging her as hard as she could manage.  
Altanna pulled her daughters into her embrace, feeling salty tears of happiness flowing freely down her cheeks. "I want to know everything," she whispered, kissing first one and then the other. "No matter how horrible, or sad, I must know everything about both of you...."  
Behind them, those who had traveled with the High Elf began to make camp. Necessary supplies were procured, tents were set up, and cooking fires set and tended. But not one of those there, no matter how curious they were, intruded upon the solitude of the reunification occurring so near them.  
Windarie watched as her adopted daughter hugged and spoke with the children taken from her so long ago, and her heart burst with a sudden joy. A tear threatened to spill and she stiffened, glancing over shoulder to where Elryck Ironblade stood, also watching, his face passive.  
"I have the first watch,' she said softly. "Go to Tyba."  
With a nod, he made his way into camp to the tent he would share with Tyba Sauveur. She glanced up as he approached, offered a small smile, but in her eyes he could see her apprehension and worry. "It will be all right," he said softly, sitting beside her and pulling her close. "It will be all right."  
  
  
  
Bryanna Furrystalker sat on the outer rim of the circle of Shamans, listening to their discussion but offering no opinion of her own. She was too young in seasons, she decided, though her abilities were improving with every passing day. Glancing around the circle, she smiled. Such wonderful company she was in, such wonderful teachers. She suppressed a soft purr of happiness, but saw Tibrith glance in her direction with a smile, while he listened to what Moridd and Negdani were discussing.  
Night had fallen, and the winds were calm. It was peaceful here, and the Vah Shir glanced down the trail a bit and saw the fire crackling where her adopted mother Altanna still sat in conversation with her long lost daughters. A smile curved the feline lips and Bryanna excused herself from the circle and sought her mate to rest for the evening.  
It was on the path toward her tent that she stopped, aware for the first time of the skeletons rising just outside the perimeter of their camp. Noticing her adopted sister Devorah rising from her pallet close by, she spoke. "Do you see them?"  
"Aye," the young Ranger said, frowning. "I know they evolve here, but there is something not quite right about them. I'm not sure what it is. I'm going up to where Mom is and see if she sees them."  
But she didn't make it that far. Suddenly, and without warning, the Undead turned towards the camp, ignoring the lights of the fires, and filling the night with cackling, sadistic laughter as they attacked.  
Bryanna was stunned, struck by the first undead to reach her position, and stared as Devorah grabbed her swords and knocked it back before pushing her towards their adopted mother. "Go to Altanna!" she cried, then turned toward the camp screaming a warning. "Ware! To arms! To arms!" Another undead soldier reached her then, and she turned back to him, the gleam of battle in her eyes as she took her sword to him.  
In the camp, those who were already lying down came instantly to their feet. Previously discarded armor was hastily donned, and swords were drawn. Magical assistants were summoned, and what protective shields that could be cast, were cast hurriedly.  
Hearing the cries of attack from the camp, Altanna rose, only to be pulled down to the ground by Xaryna, who had her swords already drawn. "Mother, stay down. We know not who we deal with or what they're after."  
Zyrii spoke a few unintelligible words, and suddenly a large skeleton appeared by her side. "Guard here," she ordered, and the pet stood his ground.  
By this time, Windarie had already reached the area where Altanna was, and once she saw the protective way Xaryna guarded her, she relaxed, but only a bit. She scanned the darkness. "They are coming," she announced, pulling Altanna behind her and raising her sword as the first skeleton broke into their camp. "Get to the main camp!" she shouted, then struck her opponent full force, knocking him back.  
There was fighting all around as Altanna ran the short distance from her daughters to the main Seeker camp, Zyrii at her side. The necromancer turned back, spoke more soft words, and the skeletons in the camp writhed in agony as her pet attacked alongside the large Barbarian. Turning to her mother, she tried to warn her, screaming, "Get into the light, hurry!" But as she spoke, something jumped from the high grass close by, knocking the Necromancer to the ground.  
Whirling at the sound of her daughter's strangled warning, Altanna looked into the eyes of a dark grey Werewolf. She knew this spell; it was one she could cast to enhance a warrior's abilities for a time. "What do you want?" she asked softly, staring at him and gathering reserve inside her to cast.  
A soft growl was her reply, and with determination, she spoke one word, watching as the beast relaxed, mesmerized for the moment. Holding out her hand, she pulled Zyrii from the ground, and turned to flee to the main camp. After two steps, both women were knocked to the ground; a Teir'Dal warrior stood over them, his sword red with blood, his face covered with a sadistic smile.  
Gasping when she saw the sword, Altanna looked frantically around her and saw no sign of her other daughter. Beside her, Zyrii didn't move, didn't flinch, watching the warrior with eyes that glowed red in the blackness surrounding them. She mouthed the words to a horrible spell, hoping to see the man writhe in prolonged agony, but instead, he turned to her and laughed as he slapped her hard to the ground, one, twice, and raised his hand to do it yet again.  
"Enough, Dristee, enough," a man said, his man as sadistic as the warrior. "She is, after all, a lady, and he would not be please if you harmed her," the man continued.  
Looking up at the face over her, Altanna didn't recognize the Teir'Dal arcanist who stood there. "What do you want?" she asked him.  
"Why, My Lady Altanna, is it not clear? I want you,' he replied, then put his hand on her shoulder, mouthing the words to a spell. The blackness around them was suddenly charged with energy as a portal opened. As he pulled her to it, he stated, "there is someone who wants to speak to you," then all was black.  
Zyrii watched her mother disappear in the wizard's portal, then rose quickly, whirling to face the warrior who had struck her down. "Innoruuck take you!" she shouted, then cast on him once more, calling her pet to aide her in her struggle. As he resisted her magic and was about to strike her, someone pushed past her and tackled him, fighting him to the ground. As both warriors scrambled to their feet, the clang of swords filled the air, the sparks of their battle flying all around them.  
"Elryck!" a woman screamed.  
"Take her to camp," the man called Elryck replied loudly, parrying another blow then resuming his own attack.  
"Come with me," the woman said, taking her arm gently. Zyrii looked up into those worried green eyes, and suddenly knew a kinship with someone she had never known before. "Come,' the woman repeated. "Come with me to the camp. Xaryna is hurt....badly."  
"Who are you?" Zyrii asked hesitantly.  
"Tyba," the cleric replied. "Altanna is my mother too," she added.  
  
  
  
She didn't know where she was when the effects of the port had left her, but Altanna knew that in the first moment of her disorientation, someone had cruelly pinned her arms behind her, and tied her hands together tightly. A black hood was put over her head, and she was roughly hefted over a pair of large shoulders. They began to move, slowly, continually; the bindings slowed the circulation of blood to her hands and they tingled miserably. The hood made it hard to breath, and she was certain she passed out from time to time before their movement slowed.  
Finally, whoever carried her ducked and entered a structure, and Altanna found herself thrown unceremoniously to the floor and the hood pulled off her head. Blinded momentarily by the light after being in blackness for so long, she could make out nothing or no one, but saw only shadows and shapes moving about her. As her vision began to clear, she heard a door open and someone walking towards her. She looked up slowly, her eyes registering shock as they realized who it was.  
"Hello, my love," he said softly, his voice edged with cruelty. "Have you missed me?"  
It was Xerec D'Linn.  
  
  
  
The Rogue moved silently, covertly, sneaking into a position where he could hear and see that occurred in the hall before him. He saw D'Linn's daughters in the center of the room, surrounding by those of the Seekers who fought as a vocation. He noted that the warrior daughter was injured, how severely he could not ascertain, and the necromancer daughter sat rigidly.  
He listened for quite a long time, smiling. D'Linn would be pleased with their humiliation. Rising to take his leave, the Rogue turned, stopped, suddenly aware he was not alone in the shadows draped across the hall. It took only a second for the Dark Elf to realize the man before him could see him, and he raised his blade defensibly, ready to strike. "Excuse me," his unknown companion said in a low monotone, "but I don't believe you are a member here..."  
Further inside the hall, the debate went on. Sometimes the words were loud and demanding, at others they were calm, rational, and poignant. All among them had been asked to speak their minds, and they did, one by one; their officers listened quietly.  
She felt the eyes on her, felt the silent accusations, the hatred, and the disdain. She said nothing, but stared at the front of the guild hall, watching as those in charge listened to their members, and then debated themselves on their next course of action. Xaryna lay next to her on a makeshift pallet, and Zyrii couldn't help but be surprised that this much courtesy had been afforded her sister when it seemed that all around them felt that they were to blame for Altanna's kidnapping.  
"We need to be certain about all of this," Jenalina said, her voice calming, but authoritative. "We can't afford mistakes now. We must remain clear-headed."  
Baldi nodded, as did Moksoon, Nitespice and Gynger, but there were some around them who not calm, not clear-headed, and were ready to take their swords and lash out at who they believed was guilty.

Kaleighn sat in silence, pale-faced, her distress and worry over her younger sister evident. Lille sat close to her, speaking to her elder sister in soft tones, trying to placate and reassure. Cariad sat with them, silent, worried, pondering what the next step should be.

"The army was undead," Moksoon stated quietly, looking over the hall and those who filled it. "They attacked at night, and disappeared with the first signs of dawn. To me, only a master of the undead could control such an army, and to me, that means a Necromancer," he concluded, looking at Zyrii.

"Agreed," Slaydark said, turning to look at the Dark Elf sisters. 'There is evil among us."

"Have any of you noticed how badly injured Xaryna is?" Tyba said suddenly, jumping to her feet, not liking where the thoughts of everyone were headed. "I saw her take those wounds, and she did it in defense of Tanna. Zyrii cast on the skeletons around us, trying to help. They are not to blame!"

"What's this, Tyba? You're defending them?" Moksoon turned to her, questioning. "All here know you did not approve of this meeting! All here know how much you were against it, and how you distrust the Teir'Dal. How is it that you've changed your mind?"

The Cleric looked at Moksoon, then turned back and looked at the Dark Elf sisters, not knowing what to say.

At her side, Elryck Ironblade reached for her hand, and she met his eyes. "Tell them what you told me," he suggested softly.

"I watched them with her," Tyba began, looking back at Xaryna and Zyrii. "I watched them speak to her, listen as she spoke, stay close to her. I watched how Xaryna pulled Tanna behind her when the fighting started, how quickly Zyrii summoned a servant and ordered him to attack their assailants. I listened to Xaryna while Kanati and I worked to heal her – watched as she fought her enemies while deep in a fever caused by her wounds." Turning back to the guild officers, she shook her head. "These are not the ones we seek. And yes, Slaydark," she said, turning to the Paladin she respected like a brother, "there is evil here, but it is not Altanna's daughters who are evil. Our job now is to locate the true source."

Jenalina turned to Blu. "Do you still have your source in the Necromancer's guild in Neriak?"

The Dark Elf Enchanter nodded. "I haven't spoken to him in a very long time, but if he can discover anything for us, he will try. That much I know."

"And I know someone high in the rankings at the Rogue guild," Aerindale said, looking at Jenalina. "Perhaps he can be of assistance to us?"

"Thank you," Tyba said softly, looking first at Blu and Aeri, and then turning back to Jen. "We are above the mistreatment of others," she added, looking back at Zyrii. "Don't treat them like criminals."

Nodding, Jen offered a small smile to the cleric. "Thank you for your words, Tyba. All of us will consider them with the utmost care. We are all concerned about this attack of us, and Altanna, and it is our quest to determine who is behind it, and get her safely back. We desperately need more information, for if these ladies were not behind this act, who was? Until we know, we can do nothing. " Turning to look at the Dark Elves, she paused, and then spoke softly, but firmly. "If we are holding you without cause, please accept our heartfelt apologies. However, if we learn you had anything to do with this...."

No sooner had the words left Jenalina's lips that a huge sword came flying towards the guild leaders; it landed in the center of the table, its blade embedded deeply into the wood, the mark of its owner immediately recognized by many in attendance.

Slaydark and Moksoon rose in unison, and saw the Shadowknight standing there, his arms folded, his disdain toward the assembled group apparent. Slaydark drew his sword quickly, shouting a challenge, and took a step down from the dais of the high table.

The floor of the guild-house suddenly began to shake violently as the ground itself began to swirl and take form. The grunt of large Earth Elemental resounded through the hall, and the Paladin stopped as the beast stood firmly in front of him.

He turned as a tall Erudite stood, garbed in a blood red robe. "Arrizen, what is the meaning of this?" he asked with a shout.

Arrizen Summonner stood his ground, facing Slaydark and Moksoon, who now stood together behind the Elemental. Glancing first at his son, then back to the Paladins, his expression did not change. "He is with me," was all he said, then returned to his seat and recalled his pet.

"Slay, Moks, return to your seats," Jenalina said calmly, facing the Shadowknight. "You challenge us with your sword, Chozzen Summonner. Obviously you have something to say to this council?"

"Aye," he nodded, then pulled the Dark Elf Rogue from behind him and threw him into the middle of the guild members. "None of you saw him, and who knows how long he was among you, listening to you, recording your words and plans. You said you need information, well there it is!" he said, pointing to the Rogue.

Aerindale and Bruitar approached the Rogue lying on the floor, and pulled him to his feet. Baldi left his seat at the high table and came slowly towards their guest, Koldothos behind him. "Thank you for attending our meeting," the Ranger said simply, facing the Rogue. "And now, you will accompany us to a private chamber, and we will engage in a long, refreshing conversation....."  
  
  
  
Staring out the small window of her prison, Altanna Spylkaster frowned, refusing to give in to the horror she was feeling inside. She recognized her surroundings, and knew the forest was Kithikor, with its massive Undead Armies patrolling the nights. No wonder there had been so many skeletons attacking, she thought to herself. Then she closed her eyes in a silent appeal to her Goddess Erollisi Marr, that no one had lost their life in the struggle.

During the day, she was kept chained in her cell, where she tried desperately to rest; the night was filled with the sounds of the undead and their victims, so sleep was impossible. But at night, she was released from her cell, and allowed to walk freely around the small manor. Xerec joined her at sundown, and rarely left her side throughout the night. He would fill a chalice with his favorite vintage of wine, sit across the room from her, and simply stare at her for hours.

Repressing a shudder, she turned away from the window; only physical pain could make this torture worse, for torture it was. He devoured her with the eyes she had once beheld in love. He spoke to her tones that assured her he felt nothing towards her but scorn. He was unerringly polite, but if she didn't answer quickly enough, or tried to move away from him, his hand would snake out and grab her hair, and he would twist her head around cruelly until she lost her footing.

"Ah, you are awake," his voice sounded behind her, and she whirled, meeting his eyes.

"I rarely sleep," she said softly.

"A pity," he mocked, grinning at her. "It is quite peaceful in the place," he added.

"If you're a zombie," she snapped, turning away from him. With a groan, he slapped her, sending her to the ground.

"Well, My Lady," he said, his eyes bright with anger, "if not for you I might be in my own estates, living in peace inside the walls of my homeland. Instead I find myself still doing penance for a foolish mistake I made, so many seasons later. "

Rising slowly from the floor, Altanna moved to a chair and sat down. Fear was churning inside her, for outside the manor, the sounds of the night started getting louder.

"Ah, I see my army is approaching for their evenings orders. Please, don't try to leave. I shall return to you momentarily."

Watching him go, she closed her eyes. She could feel the protective magic that surrounded the manor, could sense the shields Xerec had surrounding him. Her own magical capabilities were not going to allow her to escape from him without help, she decided, but at least she could try to protect herself. Rising, she spoke the words that would protect her with her own shields, and felt a warm glow surround her. Then, she spoke the words that would allow her to resist a great deal of magic, and prayed that it would be enough until she could think of something more.

"Altanna, would you care to accompany me to dinner?" Xerec said from the doorway. Turning she looked at him, standing beside an Undead Trooper.

"Thank you, Xerec, but I ate a while ago. I find that I am not at all hungry at the moment."

"As you wish," he said politely, then turned to his soldier and spoke in his primary language, a language she had learned many, many seasons before.  
  
Watching as he left, Altanna looked at the soldier, who stared at her with glowing yellow eyes. Xerec had said, "If she tries to leave, kill her."  
  
  
  
Negdani sat in silence, the last wisps of smoke from the fire before her filtering away. When she opened her eyes, she looked from the face of Kaleighn, to Lille, then to Tyba, Cariad, Bryanna, and Devorah before turning to the Dark Elf daughters of Altanna Spylkaster. "I gain strength for my vision quest from the family of she who we seek. Understand this, my sisters, there is danger ahead. Once we enter the woods beyond, there will be no turning back.

"We understand, Negdani, and thank you for this," Tyba said, standing. "I have spoken with the other Clerics and Paladins of the guild. We know what kind of evil awaits us in Kithikor Forest," she stated, "and all the powers of Brell, Rodcet Nife, Tunare and Marr will guide us in our struggle."

The corridor before them was slowly filling with those ready to do battle with whatever they found on the other side. At the front of the line, Jenalina and Baldi conferred with Tibrith, Moridd, and Blu about what they were up against and how to slow them down, as Windarie Deathstalker and Elryck Ironblade sharpened their swords close by, listening. Beside them, Moksoon and Slaydark prepared themselves for battle as well, calming steeds that were eager to be off.

Xaryna practiced gingerly with her sword, turning and twisting, thrusting and parrying, trying to assure herself and Kanati, who hovered close by that she could participate in the coming fight. "I will not lie and say my side doesn't hurt," she confessed, "but I feel no loss of real strength or ease of movement otherwise."

Nodding the physician offered a smile. "Then fight, Xaryna, and help us bring your mother home safely. If you need me, call."

Beside her, Zyrii meditated, trying to ease the churning in her stomach. When Kanati had moved on to the next group, she turned to her sister. "I always swore to despise those who mocked me, and taunted me that my blood was polluted by my mother's Elvin influence. But now, here, as we prepare ourselves for what we must do, I find myself fighting a fear I have never known before."

Walking by them on her way to join Kanati, Tyba overheard the words, and stopped, kneeling before Zyrii. "And do you know why that is?"

The Necromancer shook her head. "These feelings are alien to me."

The Cleric offered a soft smile. "It's because you've allowed yourself to love, Zyrii, and a part of you that was once empty has now been filled. Deep inside, you know you are ready to do anything you must in order to protect Altanna, and you're afraid that you're weak because of it. But you're not," she added, rising and looking down at her. "You are stronger than you've ever been before...."  
  


Kithikor was silent; the sun was disappearing quickly behind the sloped hills that lead to the Halfling home city when those known as Seekers of Darkstone entered the forest. They had entered from the West Commonlands, and stood, grouped together in the first clearing of the vast woods.  
At the very front, Jenalina sat, listening as Baldi and Ekolye discussed the layout of the zone. All knew that it would not be long before news of their arrival reached Xerec D'Linn, and once it did, his undead armies would be sent to stop them.  
On horses, skittish due to their rider's nerves, the Clerics banded together. Tyba bowed to both the wisdom and leadership of Kaleighn always, and now was no exception. She listened carefully, reaching out to touch Lille's arm as encouragement, giving a smile to Cariad, who she could tell was very nervous, then making eye contact at least once with Kanati, Merri and Tonkka before giving her attention back to Kale. "The Shamans will try their best to slow the undead down," the High Elf was saying. "Zyrii has offered to help. The Rangers will snare, and root. It will fall to us to try to keep those fighting healed, and if possible, cast our most detrimental undead spells during the fight. Stormmy, Kemiden, Ryland and Valorthorn are already in the forest, hoping they can use their keen sense of tracking to locate Altanna before it gets much darker."  
Tyba glanced around at those who practiced the healing arts. "You are all strong in your devotion, strong in your faith and principles. The Undead, for any reason, is our enemy, and every one we terminate, means a soul has been freed to move on to whatever afterlife awaits them."  
There were soft words of agreement and nods; determination replaced countenances of unease. Kaleighn finally spoke once more. "We will endure. And we will succeed."  
Windarie Deathstalker surveyed the darkening forest before her. Somewhere, in the depths of this place her adopted daughter was being held a prisoner. This thought made her frown, as she tried to control the anger rising in her. No one harmed a member of her family and lived. No one.

Beside her, Elryck Ironblade did not miss her expression. He understood her anger and to some extent, shared it. Tyba was not Altanna's blood daughter, but she still considered her mother, and one day soon, he would marry Tyba. More than anything else, he wanted her happy, and Altanna's safety and continued life would aide in that goal. For that reason alone he would agree to do battle for her safe return. Sheathing his sword, he tightened the reins of his mount, speaking softly to the high-bred steed, trying to calm him.

Zyrii stood near the front of the amassed army, staring out into the forest. Her senses were alive with death. "I can sense them so acutely," she murmured softly, concentrating. "There are so many; it's as though they realize we are here and are preparing to meet us...." Just as quickly, Zyrii stiffened. Of course her father would be told an army was gathering near his stronghold, and he would do whatever he thought was necessary to protect what he held. As she stared into the blackness that was settling around her, she felt a tremor go through her, and could feel eyes watching her with contempt. Let them, she thought to herself, and with an iron will of concentration, she spoke a few words, and beside her appeared a large skeleton servant. She glanced back and saw Tibrith and Arrizen watching her; suddenly, they too had summoned servants. She understood then. They were relying on her senses – appreciated her knowledge of the undead, and were acting based on her actions. The trusted her. Gazing back out into the forest, Zyrii frowned. Did Xerec D'Linn know his daughters were a part of the army gathering to destroy him?

Movement from the steep hill spanning out to the side of the clearing got the attention of those assembled at the front of the army. It was Stormmy. "They're coming," he said, sliding his bow from his shoulder quickly. "We were surrounded," he added breathlessly. "Valorthorn was fighting...."

From the hill on the other side of the clearing came Ryland, followed quickly by Kemiden. They said nothing, but repeated Stormmy's action and prepared their bows.

Baldi held up his hand, and the Seekers army quieted, waiting, watching the forest expectantly as the clerics among them moved towards the front. All of them knew that moving further into the forest was not possible. They would have to fight their way in. Minutes slowly ticked by; Valorthorn had not appeared. Zyrii turned and looked into the face of Jenalina. "They are close," she said softly. "So many...."  
Jenalina nodded and raised herself in her striupps. "Let's prepare," she said, and watched as Windarie and Elryck moved towards her, pulling their swords, their expressions hardened with concentration. Nodding to Moksoon, she watched him motion forward the secondary line of defense. Koldothos, Nhalas, Zaxton, Grimmaldi, Bruitar, Xaryna and Slaydark spanned out, making a wall of fighters to stand in front of the casters. She then nodded to Karabelle, and the Wizard proceeded to prepare the casters to take their places behind the defensive lines. The clerics positioned themselves throughout the army, giving them a better chance to heal those injured during battle.

From the midst of the crowd, Chozzen Summonner appeared and moved forward, stopping in front of Jenalina. He stared at her for a long moment. At her nod, he pulled his sword, and moved to the front, taking a position directly behind Windarie and Elryck.

Jenalina smiled. This clearing was well defended, and they would not relinquish it easily.

A shrill cry broke the stillness surrounding them. "Oooooiiiiigggggghhhhhh!"

"Seekers, prepare for battle!" Windarie shouted, holding her swords high. Valorthorn burst out of the first group of trees at a run, obviously injured, a troop of skeletons on his tail.

Kaleighn straightened. "Casting complete heal on Valorthorn!" The fight was on.  
  
  
  
The first wave had ended; the remains of skeletons lay strewn around the resting army. Chozzen rose, staring out at the darkness of the forest. The blackness was soon filled with pair after pair or glowing red or yellow eyes – eyes staring at the resting Seekers.  
Kanati finished with Windarie, pronouncing her whole and ready to fight. Tyba finished checking Elryck at the same time, and turned to Chozzen. "Do you require any healing?" she asked gently.  
"Not at this time," he answered, with a shake of his head, almost surprised the offer had been made. As she turned to move away, he touched her arm. "Thank you."  
Nodding, Tyba knelt beside Slaydark and the Shadowknight was forgotten.  
Moksoon spoke earnestly to Jenalina and Baldi, and all close by listened carefully to his words. "The next wave will bring their troopers, dread wolves, and clerics. The clerics will fall quickly, but they cast on their opponents if given the opportunity. We must keep them stunned and unable to cast, or anyone of us could be feared deeper into the forest, where we would be vulnerable...or worse."  
Nods of understanding met his words, so he continued. "And it is best to move forward, deeper into the woods – show them we mean business. They will continue to send their army to fight us, but for every trooper we take down, we take a step closer to where Altanna is."  
Stormmy cleared his throat. "I know I was close to her when they sent their first wave, so I will lead us in that general direction. If I am able, I will try to sneak away and track her further."  
"Well done all," Jenalina said, waiting as Kaleighn finished healing her wounds. As the Druid looked over the assembled army, she saw wounds of all sorts on almost everyone, including the clerics, who had rushed into the melee without fear. They were a group to be proud of, she thought, and their determination and organization would win this day, or they would die trying.  
Deeper in the forest, Altanna sat in her room in silence. There was so much activity in the small manor and Xerec had not come to see her this night. Her sense of deduction told her something was going on – something out of the ordinary, but she wasn't sure what it could be. For her former husband to completely abandon what had come to be a daily routine was almost unthinkable.  
She suddenly smiled. For him to do that, something had him riled, angry; something had him preoccupied. Glancing toward the window, she shuddered silently. It was the middle of the night, not a safe time to venture into these woods especially when she didn't know "where" in these woods she was.  
Hearing a disturbance outside her room, she stood, concentrating deeply for a moment before whispering three words to herself. Her image suddenly altered, a small brazier in her place; with a slight chuckle to herself, she sighed. Such a good spell to have learned so young, she thought. Why didn't she use it more often?  
The door crashed open and Xerec D'Linn stood in the doorway, looking around the room. "Where is she?" he barked at the guard outside. At the guard's response, the Necromancer entered the room, looking around slowly. "See if she is in the dining room and report back to me quickly. If you fail me, my undead army will gain one more soldier this night!"  
Altanna watched him with a sense of excitement coupled with apprehension. If he could see through her illusion, he gave no hint. She had seen him glance in her direction only once, but had not looked back. Was he testing her? Was he baiting her? She took a deep breath, watching, waiting, and patient.  
The guard returned, advising Xerec that no one had seen Lady Altanna since the previous evening meal – that she had been secured inside her room, and that was it. Since the army had been seen massing nearby, no one had thought to check in on her.  
Xerec growled angrily, then spoke a few words at the guard. He watched the man double over in pain, his cries of agony resounding through the hall. "Find her and bring her to me NOW!" he shouted at the other guards, then turned back to the room, looking it over once more before he left, slamming the door behind him.  
"An army," she whispered softly, a sudden sense of excitement growing in her. If there was an army in Kithikor, and Xerec was that upset, it had to be Seekers! They were coming for her, and were willing to do battle with the forces of the undead to get to her.  
Glancing back to the door, Altanna waited, and was not disappointed. Xerec threw the door open just seconds later, coming back into the room and looking around. "Tanna, if you are in here, I will find you. And when I do, you are not going to be happy. Show yourself now and I will forget this rudeness!"  
The Enchanter smiled to herself, concentrating on holding the illusion for now. It was such an easy illusion, taught at the earliest level, and able to fool almost anyone, including an outraged Necromancer. She waited silently, watching him, until finally he cursed to himself and left, slamming the door behind him.  
The courtyard of the manor was suddenly filled with activity. She could hear many horses, the shouts of Dark Elf soldiers, and the guttural replies of their Undead army.  
Xerec's voice boomed loudly outside. "Our guest is either hiding or has escaped. In either case, those on duty will be held responsible. Commander T'Vek, they will accompany you. Make certain that they serve you well, especially during the night. And now," he continued, "Commanders D'Trev and Fr'Lok, you will accompany me towards the fools who think they can defeat us. In the name of Innoruuck, we will succeed!"  
She listened as the rider left the courtyard, and waited, breath held, for many moments after. The manor was silent, so silent that for a moment, but only one, she thought she might be alone. A housekeepers voice was heard in the hall, but she was passing by and did not come into the room. Was it possible, Altanna thought, that an opportunity was presenting itself?  
The illusion dropped, and the High Elf stood there for a moment, orientating herself to her actual size and shape. Moving slowly to the door, she found it opened readily. Holding her breath, she looked out in the hall and found it empty.  
It was time to try. Closing her eyes, she spoke the words of her invisibility spell, and, once cast, she moved into the hall, moving slowly to the stairs, then down into the solar. Seeing no one there, she entered the main hall. At the high table, two Dark Elves sat, intent upon their dinner. She stood, frozen, waiting to see if they saw her, but they paid her no attention. Moving quickly, she entered the main entryway, and kept her eyes on the door. A maid suddenly appeared out of no where, and Altanna stopped, certain the woman would scream out. But the woman passed by uninterrupted. With thanks to Erllosi, the Enchanter reached the door and opened it slowly. She slipped through, and closed the door quietly behind her. Facing the courtyard, she glanced around, seeing no one. Moving quickly toward the main gate, she prayed she could hold the invisibility spell upon herself until she was beyond the gate. Once there, she would have new problems to face.  
Slipping out of the gate, she reached a large rock and started to climb up the steep hill just beyond. Once as high as she could go, she stopped, resting, thanking her Gods the invisibility had held. She allowed the spell the drop, and then softly spoke another spell, this time hiding her from the undead. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to find her direction and began to run.  
She headed west as quickly as she was able, intent on reaching the corridor that lead to West Commanlands, and hopefully to Seekers of Darkstone.  
  


Cariad had never been so frightened in her young life. She stood for several moments, face to face with a Ghoul Cleric, healing those around her, and dodging blow after blow from the Ghoul's hammer. She turned and cast on him, stunning him, and slipped away, allowing Bikk and Kite to resume the fight. Near her, Tiger and his pet finished an Undead Commander, and the Vah Shir turned to her, making certain she was alright. Devorah reached her at the same time, and she smiled at them both, easing their concerns. Tiger smiled back, and then turned his attention towards another Undead Commander.  
Zyrii watched the battle with a sense of purpose. Seekers were pounding back all the soldiers her father sent against them, and she knew he had to be very angry about that. "He will come," she said softly to Xaryna, as her sister moved beside her to reload her quiver with arrows furnished by Arrizen Summonner. "I know," Xaryna answered. "It will be my pleasure to face him with this," she said, displaying her Centi-longsword. "He will not win this day. Our new allies will not fight this fight in vain."  
Watching as her sister returned to the fight, Zyrii turned, noting the charge of a Ghoul Cleric toward her position. Speaking softly, she watched as the cleric suddenly whirled to look at her, raising his hammer to strike. At that moment, her own undead servant put himself between them, and knocked back the Cleric's attack with a cackle, giving his mistress time to cast her most hideous undead spells.  
Tyba strained against the attacks of the undead army, swinging her hammer between heal casts. This wave of the attack was lasting a long time, and she could feel the weariness of the Seekers around her. Stepping back from the fight, she closed her eyes, speaking the words of a spell that would invigorate the warriors, and watched as the other clerics near her suddenly did the same. Within seconds, all of them, Windarie, Elryck, Moksoon, Chozzen, Bruitar, and all the rest, were refreshed, ready to continue the battle.  
With a prayer to Rodcet Nife, Tyba moved back into the fight, swinging her hammer, knowing it hurt undead more than any other opponent. Glancing at the sky, she tried to figure out how many more hours until daylight, when the sudden charge of yet another Undead Commander and his attacking troop knocked her down. Suddenly, before she could move, she was covered with skeletons, each hacking unmercifully at her. She could feel her blood flowing freely, could feel her strength ebbing....  
A growl sounded loudly close by, and the skeletons were pulled from her, one by one, and two by two. Elryck thrust his sword hard against the last, throwing its lifeless bones aside. Turning anxious eyes towards her, he knelt quickly. "Tyba," he said painfully, when Kaleighn put herself between them. Meeting his eyes, she shook her head. "I will care for her; you belong out there."  
Looking into Tyba's face, the warrior nodded slowly, rose and turned back to the battle at hand. He carried with him the memory of the small smile she'd offered. He didn't see her close her eyes; he didn't see the sudden concern on Kale's face. He was spared the looks of anger on the faces of Cariad, Lille Tonka, Merriweather and Kanati as they realized that their friend lay on the ground, unmoving....  
Suddenly, from the middle of the fight emerged a fresh troop, led by a Dark Elf on a large horse. The mount reared, pawing the air for a second, until its rider got the steed under control. The man lifted his sword high. "You are fools if you think you can defeat a devout follower of Innoruuck!"  
"STOP!" A woman's voice screamed from the foliage near by. A second later, Altanna emerged, out of breath, disheveled. She moved to the middle of the clearing and looked Xerec D'Linn in the face. "It is done. Stop this nonsense immediately. You have lost whatever custody of me you tried to have, and your armies have been beaten back. The sun is rising. It's time to stop...."  
After looking over her shoulder at the hint of the rising sun in the east and the sudden retreat of his Undead Army, the Necromancer scowled. Shaking his head, Xerec looked over the assembled crowd, his eyes glowing red. "They," he shouted, pointing at Xaryna and Zyrii, "are the cause of this! They profess to be true daughters of our Queen, yet they associate with a Feir'Dal, with this rag-tag group of hybrids and mongrel Barbarians and Humans," he sneered. "You were something to conquer, to humiliate," he stated, turning back to Altanna. "You were so willing to believe anything, to give yourself, to lower yourself to a union with a Dark Elf. I reveled in your surrender; it strengthened me and I fed on it...."  
"Enough!" The Seekers army parted slowly as one man emerged, staring disdainfully at Xerec D'Linn. Finally, after a long moment of complete silence, the man spoke. "And do you commonly make war on defenseless women?"  
D'Linn sneered once more, looking the man up and down. "And who the hell are you, hybrid?"  
Chozzen Summonner smiled uncharacteristically. "Who am I," he asked, removing his gauntlet. "I am a Shadowknight of Cazic-Thule." The sharp scent of ozone filled the air as the Shadowknight cast his most powerful Harm Touch, taking the Necromancer by surprise. The blast knocked him from his horse; he hit the ground with a resounding thud. Trying quickly to get his bearings, Xerec tried to rise. He never got the chance. From the side, he was struck with a great force; he felt the edge of a powerful sword cut into him, and he landed on his back. When his vision cleared a moment later, he was staring into the face of a large Barbarian woman whose anger towards him was alive in her expression.  
Windarie Deathstalker took a deep breath, almost smiling as she glared down at the form of the Dark Elf. Moving her sword to his chest, she pressed the tip into his sternum until she saw a small pool of red. "No one harms my family and survives," she said, her voice menacing. "No one."  
Before she could push her sword further, D'Linn screamed in pain, a seizure of agony overtaking his body. All eyes turned back and saw Zyrii. She stood before him, her fist extended towards him, her eyes glowing red as she watched him gaping at her in horror. She tightened her fist and the spell lashed at him again, twisting him painfully from the inside out, sucking away his life force. D'Linn began to fight for his life, to push himself away from the Barbarian's sword and out of the range of his daughter's magic. But as he twisted, the ground beneath him opened magically, and he felt the roots of the nearby trees wrap themselves around him, keeping him firmly in one place. When he whirled back to look, he saw the Paladin known as Slaydark staring at him, his arms crossed. Xerec knew then that he would not escape this clearing. "For the assistance of Seekers of Darkstone in this matter," Xaryna said, moving towards the prone figure of her father, "Zyrii and I are grateful. However," she continued, meeting D'Linn's eyes, "he is our problem, and we are the ones who need to solve it."  
After a long moment of silence, Slaydark nodded. "Agreed," and one by one, several of the others nodded as well, and stepped back. Xaryna looked up at Windarie, and the Barbarian reached out to her, touching her arm gently. "Are you sure, darlin?" "Aye," the young warrior replied. "All right then," the older warrior said, relenting and stepping back, sheathing her sword.  
While trying to concentrate and keep him in the grip of her life robbing spell, Zyrii nodded towards her sister, and watched as Xaryna slowly approached her father.  
Xerec trying to speak, but no words left his lips.  
"You deserve to die, Xerec D'Linn, for using and deserting a wife who loved you – a woman who willingly and lovingly bore your children. You deserve to die for the torture of those children, for abandoning them to who knew what kind of life. These are just the smallest of your crimes." Raising her sword, she almost smiled. "You are nothing to me," she said, then unsheathed her sword. "To kill you will only give my sister and me peace, and release us from a life filled with uncertainty and torment."  
"Oh, Erollisi no!"  
All turned then, hearing the mournful cry. A hush fell over the assembled crowd as they saw Altanna on her knees, Tyba's lifeless body lying on the ground before her, Kaleighn and Lille at her side.  
Stunned, Elryck pushed his way to them and fell to his knees beside his fiancé; cradling her head in his hands, he met her adopted mother's eyes. He watched Altanna's tears flow freely down her cheeks, but knew his expression was blank. He couldn't believe this had happened.  
Windarie Deathstalker turned back to Xerec D'Linn. "Forgive me, darlin," she said to Xaryna as she pulled her sword and let it fall heavily into the chest of the Necromancer. Leaning down to him, she watched as he breathed his last. "No one harms my family and lives..."  
Xaryna sheathed her sword, satisfied that Windarie Deathstalker had done what she believed to be right. Turning to her mother, she suddenly felt a knot form in her stomach and she approached her slowly, kneeling on the soft dirt near the body of the cleric she had barely come to know.  
Zyrii approached as well, feeling her mother's sorrow slicing through her like a knife. Tyba had been kind to her, she recalled, and had encouraged her. This was not right. Glancing down at Kaleighn, she saw the scepter she so proudly carried with her at all times, the scepter that could perform miracles when filled with pure, devout magic. In a voice filled with confidence, she spoke. "We live in a world where magic and possibilities abound, where the pain of discovery and the pleasure of living go hand in hand Clerics are powerful beings, filled with life and soul giving magic. When a cleric has patiently borne certain trials, and defeated certain foes, and their faith remains true, I've heard," she added softly, "that a mystical being who resides in the clear waters of Timorous Deep will reward them with a magic unknown to any other class. The magic can give life to one who has lost it..." Understanding suddenly filled Kaleighn's eyes, and the High Elf stood, pulling her scepter from her belt. She looked down at Tyba, and then closed her eyes, taking her sister's hands. Lille and Altanna followed their elder sister and closed their eyes, concentrating on the magic they possessed within them. Seekers of Darkstone stood in absolute silence as Kaleighn whispered the words of the powerful resurrection summons. When she was finished, her knees buckled and she slipped to the ground, drained of all power, of all strength. The soft breezes of Kithikor during the day started rising, until powerful gusts of wind whipped around the assembled troop. As thunder crashed loudly, streaks of lightening split the sky; the rain began to fall in torrents, soaking those who chose not to seek shelter. Finally, after several moments, Kaleighn regained a bit of strength and stood; the rain began to lessen, until finally it fell in soft trickles. The sky began to brighten, and a rainbow began to form, ending in the clearing near the group. Altanna watched her adopted daughter, holding both her hands within her own as the life-giving spell took effect. Tyba's cheeks went from ashen white to a healthy pink, and finally confused green eyes opened, bewildered and unsettled by all the people staring down at her...  
The danger was over, and all around, those who were part of Seekers of Darkstone began to prepare to go. All among them gifted with healing powers lent their skills to the overtaxed Clerics. Broken bones, deep lacerations, concussions were dealt with, and those who did not require healing stood by to protect those who did should the need arise.  
Tyba finally sat up, and Altanna hugged her adopted daughter close to her; pulling Xaryna and Zyrii close as well. The others, Bryanna, Devorah, Katriona and Cariad hovered close, reveling in the joy felt by the one they called mother.  
Later, as the troop began making their way out of the forest and into much friendlier territory, Zyrii found herself alone, and wondered if life could ever be the same for her. The father she had hated her entire life was gone. The lessons she had been taught about the Feir'Dal were untrue to her; she could never hate a race whose blood ran through her veins. The mother she had never known had accepted her, and offered her unconditional love.  
Love. The Necromancer sighed softly. Love was something she had never consciously known before. Was a being such as her capable of understanding its mysteries?  
"Are you coming?"  
Looking up from her thoughts, Zyrii saw Tyba smiling at her from the litter she would ride home in. "I cannot accompany you to Felwythe, if that is where you are heading..."  
"We would not expose you to danger, Zyrii. We are your family now," Tyba explained. "We go only to East Commonlands, to the guild hall and some much deserved rest for us all."  
Nodding, Zyrii stood. "If I am welcome, I would like to come."  
Jenalina, who rode beside Tyba's litter, nodded, a smile on her face. "You are welcome, Zyrii." Riding through West Commonlands toward the East and the rest each Seeker sought, the young Necromancer had time to consider all that occurred in the past few days. She had learned that life was filled with uncertainty, surprise, and sometimes pain. But where once she might have allowed hate to rule her and her emotions, she had learned that sometimes that was not the correct answer. Seekers of Darkstone had shown her the way to her own salvation by fighting for a cause they believed in – for believing and trusting in her, Xaryna, and in the love Altanna had always bore for them. In the end, the pain and loss each of them might have experienced was worth more than their own lives. And now Zyrii understood why, for everything she had endured was worth this beautiful feeling of joy she felt inside of her. She felt at peace, complete.

To love, sometimes one has to bleed....  
  



End file.
